


A Less Fight and a Little more Spark

by FangirlingPuggle



Series: All this Aggravation ain't Satisfactioning me [3]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't experiment on your husband Draxum, Draxum is Bad at Feelings, Family Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Lou doesn't know they're married, Lou is a good dad, Lou never get's turned into Splinter, M/M, Out of character at times, Pining, Short & Sweet, Stream of Consciousness, these 2 idiots need to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Lou never get's hit by the Ooze that mutates him into Splinter, he has to raise the turtles as a human, this makes some things easier and others much harder.It also makes it harder to hide from/make your EX think your dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in the same verse as the other fics but can be read as a standalone.

He’s honestly amazed he got out of their without getting anything other than slightly burned

 

(Well ok physically at least, he’s aware how messed up he is mentally and emotionally and oh no not dealing with that thank you very much)

 

But he did, he got out of their in one piece (physically) and so did his sons.

 

Turned out that getting out of there had actually been pretty easy (in the whole punch things to get out of there and get away) in comparison with other things.

 

Like trying to explain his long absence in another dimension… that had been a long talk (and one he had mostly repressed).

 

It had taken hours of debating and arguing to make sure that his agent and PR guys didn’t actually let the world know Lou Jitsu was back.

 

They hadn’t really got why, and Lou had not wanted to get into it, but he’d been stubborn and finally they’d relented, he’s pretty sure they think he’s going to pull some miraculous big comeback at some points in the future (yeah no).

 

 

He had access to his accounts and no one knew he was alive.

 

They couldn’t

 

Neve!

 

Because _he’d_ know.

 

Lou knows he would.

 

He’d find out… and then his sons.

 

 

 

He had to make sure his sons were safe.

 

Luckily money helped with that, buying a very large very private penthouse apartment where their family could be safe.

 

He could also spoil his kids getting them toys and games (and computer parts Donnie I will buy you stuff to take apart ok please stop trying to dissemble the microwave please), it helps because they can’t really go out and do normal things.

 

Not because of people, but yeah people are the worst and he does not want his sons to have to deal with that.

 

But because he know the he’ll be on the lookout for him.

 

They have to stay safe.

 

 

 

Even though it’s hard to keep them away and can’t let them go out much, and never without him.

 

 

Kids are hard.

 

 

Kids who are also mutant turtles are he thinks probably harder.

 

 

(He’s pretty sure normal parents aren’t stuck looking between cots and a terrarium, or having to figure out if he should call a hospital or a vet when they get banged out)

 

 

But he’s trying his best

 

 

He’s not sure how good that is but he’s trying!

 

 

His kids aren’t being trained as mindless solders so hey that’s good.

 

 

They’re just dumbasses

 

Dumbasses who try to constantly imitate his stunts in the gym and almost crack their shells open! For love of GOD where did you 4 even get a ladder? I’m pretty sure we don’t have one in the apartment!

 

He didn’t want to train them; it felt too much like what _he_ would have wanted…but he has to.

 

Because if he doesn’t they’ll do it themselves!

 

And they’ll end up killing themselves!

 

 

 

It’s a mistake…he realises later when the 4 of them keep sneaking out; THEY’RE 10 HE SHOULDN’T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS UNTIL THEIR 13 AT LEAST!!!

 

…Oh god they’re going to be so much worse as teenagers.

 

He wishes he could give them a more normal life…But, he can’t.

 

At least he managed to fix the school issue.

 

Mrs O’Neil is a damn angel, he is sure of it

 

 

He’d talked to her a lot before he hired her to help home school the boys…he’d still been terrified to hire her, BUT HE IS NO WHERE NEAR CAPABLE ENOUGH TO TEACH THEM (DONNIE IS MAKING ROBOTS! ROBOTS!)

 

 

The amazing woman had met his boys and just asked “ok so what are their names”

 

She’s the best

 

As is April

 

 

The little spitfire had come on her second trip, and …he’s pretty sure he has 5 kids now.

 

 

 

She was normally at their apartment now.

 

She may have moved in actually...

 

Honestly 10 years and he thought he was doing pretty well

(At least B- ok)

 

 

 

He thought they’d be ok.

 

 

Fuck he should have known things were going to well.

 

 

He stares down numbly at the headline in front of him

 

** 'STAR LOU JITSU LIVES' **

 

They…are so beyond screwed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In a lab somewhere so far away but closer than he’s have expected, Draxum snatches the presented paper out of his minion’s hands.

Eyes widening and lips stretching into a smile

“found you”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou is panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Lou POV chapter, he is very stressed and not dealing well

‘ **STAR LOU JITSU LIVES’**

 

Oh he’s going to kill whoever wrote this.

 

Full out murder.

 

He gives no shits.

 

Lou glares at the article, willing it and every single copy of it to just burst into flames.

 

**‘ The once great action star ’** Oh first off rude! **‘has been living secretly in new York city’**

Yeah genius you ever think that hey maybe the SECRET part was for a reason!

 

Yep, he is defiantly going to murder someone.

 

Or Mrs O’Neil is.

Because she's awesome like that.

 

She’d been the one to tell him “you need to check the paper” and that “I’ll help you hide the body” .

 

He hadn’t understood the last part Now he does And he’s going to 100% take her up on that offer.

 

He may need her help to hide multiple bodies though.

 

Because he is going to have to murder his sons.

Who have in all their wisdom decided to go out for and he’s quoting verbatim from their note  ‘Ninja training oh and also pizza’.

 

There is going to be a lot of murder today apparently.

 

Belatedly he does acknowledge that they left much earlier before the paper came out, and before the shit hit the fan, but that's also not the point they’re 10! they should not be sneaking out anyway! 

 

Ok calm down

 

1 crisis at a time

 

Except he is literally dealing with ever crisis he ever feared all at once!

 

Because 1 god damn reporter who was apparently just meant to be doing a small story for the anniversary of 1 of his more popular films got a little to overzealous and when fucking full PI on him and now everyone knows he’s alive and also… **‘From deliveries and orders it appears that the star fled the limelight to settle down with a family as most purchases and items appear to be for children, what actress could be the mother of the once great action heroes love child’**   blah blah blah

 

So much murder is  going to be happening today, so much.

 

…also, this reporter  does not know how to fact check,literally all his co-stars could verify the idea of a love child with him was in no way a thing that would happen... ~~he'd only ever had one relationship, only ever loved one person~~.

 

And look how that turned out.

 

 

Now the world knows he has kids…or at least it suspects he does.

 

(he’s just relived that they don’t know about the mutant turtle part, so at least he was doing something right on the keeping his kids safe front)

 

Y’know other than that the fact the idiots aren’t here so he can’t look after them, can't be there to protect them if _he_ comes for them.

 

... What if _he_ has them already?

_He_ knows now

_He’ll_ be after them _he’ll_

 

Lou tries to take a deep breath to calm himself, it’s ok he can figure this out

 

Lou cruses himself for not having emergency plans, he had, for the first 5 years he’d constantly been thinking of the worst case scenario figuring out what he’d do.

 

But then he’d felt safe and eventually he’d stopped.

 

Clearly a big mistake.

 

Because now he’s panicking watching back and forth through the large apartment constantly looking out the windows, hoping to see his sons heading back over rooftops…and dreading seeing the bug like mutants he just knows will be coming.

 

He hears the phone he's holding go to voicemail ...again and he curses.

 

The boys are so grounded when they get back!

 

Sometimes Lou wonders exactly what _he_ was trying to achieve by using his DNA to create his soldiers.

Yeah they may be skilled at fighting….

But Lou is a dumbass

Did _he_ not realise ~~they're~~ his kids would be dumbasses to?

Did _he_ just not think about that?

Because it should have been pretty fucking obvious

(After all only an idiot would end up in the hidden city, getting stuck in the battle nexus, falling in love with a mad evil scientist…)

Did _he_ not realise that ~~they’re~~ his kids would be dumbasses to (ok they’re way smarter than Lou but still…dumbasses sneaking out in the middle of the night, and then staying out in the middle of a crisis that they MUST know is happening, for pizza and ninja training.

They have seen on their phones with them, they must have seen the news by now...

 

Or seen the multiple texts and missed calls from him from his panicked attempts at contacting them for the last hour or so

No answer, no response, not from any of them, not even April when he tried calling her 

 

Which is just making him panic more, and so he tries to contact them more 

 

He's basically stuck in an endless loop right now, a spiral of panic and extreme parental fear

 

...just what he needed.

He glances down at his phone his texts to the boys range from ‘please just let me know your ok’ to ‘YOU'RE ARE GROUNDED UNTIL THE END OF TIME’

 

He’s debating leaving another message with them telling them... but should he tell them to  come home or go to Mrs O’Neil’s?

…they can’t stay here...but moving will take time and they’ll be exposed.

 

It's a huge risk either way.

 

He doesn’t know what choice to make…he doesn’t know what to do.

 

He walks out of the room trying to text them again.

 

He needs to make a choice, but what’s the right one to make

 

Ugh maybe, maybe he’s just over thinking, worrying over nothing…yeah it’s been 10 years, and hey what are the odds they’ll get a gold of this paper on this day

 

Yeah! Yeah!! it’s really unlikely, he’ll have some time at least right?

 

He just needs to calm down its fine, he’ll be fine, they’ll be fine, it’s all going to be ok

 

“Hello Lou”

 

 

 

A painfully familiar voice cuts throw all of his thoughts, so familiar even after all this time , he’s heard it every night, heard it every time he lefts his mind drift back, every time he thinks about all the things he doesn’t want to think about ...but can't seem to stop himself from thinking of, from remembering, from wishing, from imagining, from dreaming.

 

And it hurts, it hurts so much! 

 

He feels himself stop mid pace, his breath catches in his throat and his mind stops, and all he can hear all he can feel is his heart beating madly in his chest.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he looks at the large window and sees the reflection in the mirror him leaning against the counter of the kitchen their eyes lock in the reflection. He watches Draxum’s mouth morph from a calm expression of indifference to a smile

 

 

 

“it’s good to see you again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading =)
> 
> Next chapter will be Draxum POV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draxum has a lot of feelings and does not deal with them well.

He’s started running as soon as he’s read the paper (and then reread just to make sure yes this is real ! finally!)

 

His mind was running wild; he’d had to force himself from just running blindly into the human world.

 

Had to force himself to move swiftly and secretly thought he shadowed alleys of the still dark early morning and over rooftops, not even pausing but merely scanning street signs and names as he passed checking he’s going to the right way.

 

To where Lou was.

His husband.

 

After all this time, 10 years, he’d almost been giving up hope.

 

He’s had every youkai that worked for him know to report back any trace or mention of Lou.

 

Anything at all.

 

Which had been a mistake at times.

 

The first time about 2 months after the incident when one Youkai had presented a paper proudly and mentioned Lou, Draxum remembers his excitement the hope rising in his chest…only for

 

**LOU JISTU MOVIE MARATHONE PLAYING THIS STAURDAY!**

 

Having hope destroyed like that has been painful, and it was same every time.

 

Every time there was a mention of Lou he’d be shown and for the one second before he saw he let himself hope.

 

He couldn’t stop the hope that would rise in his chest every time, and he couldn’t not look because this may be the one thing that finally, finally lets him know something anything about want happened to Lou.

 

Having his hope destroyed never hurt less.

 

But he supposed was used to numb hurt feeling in his chest by now.

 

Used to staring at the plans or experiments in front of him after having his hope crushed and willing all the memories and feelings down and lock them away so he can carry on.

But not this time.

 

Finally he his hope wasn’t crushed.

His husband was alive.

Their children were alive to.

 

Their children.

 

 

He’d never thought of them like that until Lou had said it, flames surrounding them his whole world burring and falling away before his eyes as he was powerless to stop it.

 

Because for as much as Lou had started the fire…Draxum had been the one to tear the life they could have had to pieces and use it as kindling.

 

He regrets…

 

He thinks that if….that if he’d only see Lou glare at him in anger, if even only seen hatred and anger that maybe he wouldn’t…maybe he’d be able to have used it to feed his own anger, maybe he could have hated Lou…or at least convinced himself he did.

 

If Lou had never pointed out that his children were just that he’s sure he wouldn’t have realised, seen them as experiments as his creations.

 

He’s sure he could have made himself hate Lou for taking them…

 

But

 

_“you had it all planned from beginning right?”_

_“Was I…was I just a game to you? Did you mean any of it at all?”_

_“was any of it real?”_

 

But he hadn’t just seen anger and hated, he’d seen Lou’s pain, the heartbreak, the numbness the despair…

 

He couldn’t use that to fed his anger…

 

If he’d never grabbed Lou maybe he could have convinced himself he was right…what he’d done was right but…

But he’d seen how he’d hurt him, seen the one person he loved break through his own actions…

 

He can still hear the screams sometimes from the experiment, still see’s Lou’s face as he strapped him in, the dawning realisation and horror and “Drax?” so quiet and disbelieving and …and he remembers himself just turning his back ignoring him explaining the experiment and the pulling the lever himself.

 

Denial seemed to be sometime he was greatly skilled at, while he had been with Lou…he had kept denying that it would interfere with his plans, even as he kissed him, as he bonded to him as he married him…he kept thinking it wouldn’t matter…. Kept trying not to think about the future… about the experiment, he’d never thought about what would happen after…he’d denied there would be anything else but those times.

 

He’d been happy. 

Truly happy.

 

He couldn’t bare to acknowledge there was an end date to that happiness.

 

But ...he couldn’t, he couldn't turn his back on his experiments.

 

He’d wanted both, both his husband…and his test subject.

 

He tired to not think of them as one in the same…

 

And when the experiment was ready…. He swallowed down the bile in his throat, ignored the deep bottomless pit of fear and horror in his stomach, he’d pushed his feelings down and done it just as needed planned to before…

 

 

It was the worst mistake of his life.

 

 

_“You had it all planned from beginning right?”_

_“Was I…was I just a game to you? Did you mean any of it at all?”_

_“Was any of it real?”_

_“Drax?”_

 

 

Heartbreak and screams and tears have haunted his dreams and waking moments for 10 years, and the memories of smiles and kisses and laughter and pure happiness taunt him…and while fading with every passing day.

 

Sometimes he dreams about a world where he only saw Lou glare at him in anger, one where he could bring himself to hate him because that would have to hurt less then this…anything would hurt less than this.

 

But not anymore.

His husband is alive, his children are alive.

And he is bringing them home.

He can’t be without them again; he needs Lou back by his side.

He wants his children by his side to.

They aren’t; just mindless warriors, not just drones not now, not when he thinks of them as theirs…

 

 

The thought of him and Lou with a family… of them having that…

He never realised he wanted it…

 

He does now though.

Their children.

 

They are Draxum’s masterpieces…because they are his and Lou’s.

How could their children be anything else?

 

He stops as he stares up at the building in front of him and struggles to swallow…this is it.

 

 

He looks up trying to figure out where? which one?

With Youkai vision it’s not hard to notice the one apartment on the towering building where the windows don’t let you see in…his husband truly is smart.

 

He ignores the whispers in his mind as he breaks in and sneaks slowly up to the correct floor

 

_Why do you think he did that?_

_He’s been hiding from you!_

_He doesn’t want to see you_

_You have no right to him after what you’ve done._

 

No…he knows…he does but…but he has to see him again to explain to try to…

 

He needs Lou back

 

_You don’t deserve him though_

 

Draxum ignores that violently shoving it back down…he supposes he still is very good at denial.

 

 

He breaks in to the apartment easily... his heart beats violently in his ears as the door slowly slides open.

He walks in soundlessly and cautiously his eyes instantly scanning taking in everything, it’s large and toys litter the surfaces he stumbles back against the counter as he registers that.

Oh yeah…his kids…his children are here…his children.

 

He barley calms himself down when he hears a low sound of frustration

 

In a voice that makes his thundering heart just stop

 

Lou walks in to the room eyes set on the phone in his hand.

 

He’s here. 

His husband.

He’s alive and he’s here.

 

Draxum can’t find any words he just stares at the man he loves for a long moment.

 

Then he remembers….what happened last time he didn’t speak…

 

If he’d found the words then…then maybe all these 10 years of pain could have been prevented.

 

He will not be speechless this time.

He is going to explain.

He is going to get his family back.

 

 

“Hello Lou” he forces out in a voice he hopes is calm

 

He watches Lou freeze and catches his eye in the window.

 

He’s as beautiful as ever, breath taking and wonderful.

 

He can’t stop himself from smiling in adoration

 

“it’s good to see you again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou POV
> 
> Lots and lots of feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally start to talk.

The apartment is silent for what feels like an eternity, the 2 of them are just staring at each other through the reflection in the window.

 

Lou can’t bring himself to turn around.

 

He can’t.

 

He can’t look at him again.

 

Looking at the reflection to can at least hope, this isn’t real that he’s snapped, through the stress and worry and that he’ll turn around and oh good he’s not there I’m just crazy.

 

Draxum hasn’t moved, he doesn’t think he’s even blinked neither of them have broken eye contact of their reflections.

 

He…maybe he can make it to the door…maybe…but he can’t leave what if the kids come back?

He can’t just run he fuck what does he do?

 

“I’ve missed you”

 

Lou feels all his thoughts skid to a halt, his mind is blank. 

 

What?

 

He reaches for the indignation and anger that statement causes, pushes down and tries to ignore how his breath catches in his throat and his heart aches, after everything he’s…is he pretending that?

 

He...he’s joking or being sarcastic or something he's being cruel he can't mean…but... his voice doesn’t sound like he is… it doesn’t sound like...

 

**How do you know?**

**How do you know what it sounds like when he’s sarcastic or joking?**

**He was lying the entire time**

**You don’t know him at all!**

 

He just swallows thickly “didn’t get another test subject?” he says but it’s hard to speak around the lump in his throat.

 

Draxum’s reflection almost seems to flinch and his face falls, like he’s…

 

**Oh your falling for it again are you?**

**So gullible!**

 

Lou looks away finally breaking their eye contact instead staring down at the floor

“Lou” he feels himself flinch at the sound of his name, of _him_ saying it “I…I”

Draxum trails off as if struggling for words…that’s wrong, he always knew what to day, commanded a room with a few words, always so eloquent and collected.

 

**Still pining over him huh?**

**Idiot!**

**How funny when he used that skill to manipulate you!**

**Just a few words and he could twist you however he wanted.**

**You were just that desperate!**

**That pathetic**

 

“Lou” he blinks out of it as he hears Draxum say his name closer now, he turns only slightly and Draxums’s really there.

He’s really here. 

No delusion

Shit!

He ignores the ever increasing beat of his heart.

 

Instead he looks at Draxum's shoulder, he can’t met his eyes, his face “Lou” his name again and Draxum reaches towards his hand hesitantly and ...oh

He broken the phone…he hadn’t realised.

When Draxum touches his hand it’s so familiar oh god

He barley cuts off the weak sob that wants to rise in his throat.

 

**Pathetic.**

 

“So you going to kill me now or what?” he  says angrily, he reaches for that anger desperately because he can feel it fading and damn it no No!

Why is so ridiculously stupid!

Even after 10 years,

Why?

Why does he still love him?

Because he does.

He does and he hates himself for it.

Why does he when he knows!

When he knows that he doesn’t feel the same, that he doesn’t care about him!

Why is he such an idiot?

 

“...what?” Draxum asks sounding lost and that bastard he does not get to pretend , doesn’t get to not now not after everything

“I’m not telling you where they are I won’t let you get them” he grits out hand tightening and he can feel jagged bits of the phone dig into his hand,  now something other than his heart hurts fitting “I won’t let you get them ever...” he lifts his gaze just slightly, because he really is so weak “so are you going to kill me or…”

 

He trails off Draxum’s face looks shocked and hurt.

How is that fair?

He doesn’t get to be hurt!

He doesn’t have the right!

He doesn’t!

 

“No” Draxum croaks out shaking his head “no of course not I’d never…” he cuts himself off.

Which is good because if he said what Lou thinks he was going to say he would throw him out of the window, or die trying.

 

“not again” he amended “never never again” Draxum says softly solemnly “I…I never should…Lou” and he can feel Draxum staring at him intently.

 

This hurts so much more than he thought it would.

He didn’t think Draxum would be like this.

He was expecting if not prepared for a fight to the death at best and at worst...

 

He expected _him_ to gloat and taunt.

He was expect to him to come in confirming everything Lou had thought was true...

 

How it had all been fake. 

A ploy.

A joke.

That he didn’t love him. 

Had never loved him.

 

 

He feels a hand touch his chin and Lou jerks away, jerks his head up and meets those eyes.

 

Eyes staring at him solemnly and intently, looking almost as broken and heartbroken as him.

 

**He’s playing you again**

**Pushing all the buttons he know will hit**

**Because you’re oblivious and weak**

**He doesn’t care**

**H** **e doesn’t want you**

**He doesn’t**

“I love you”

 

 

The words stop everything.

 

His thoughts.

 

His heart.

 

Time, everything just seems to stop as he stares up into those eyes “I love you Lou…I’m so sorry I love you I love you”

 

He keeps repeating those words almost mindlessly one hand cupping his check the other grabbing the now limp hand that had crushed the phone…he hadn’t even noticed he’d dropped it.

 

Lou can’t move can’t think can’t breath.

 

All he do is hear that litany of apologises and declarations of love “I love you so much I’m so sorry”

 

“yo…you don’t you” Lou says and it comes out as a sob, harsh and broken

 

“I do, I love you so much” the hand intertwines with his limp one “hurting you…that was the worst mistake of my life”

 

“it was your plan you said so you planned it all you can’t” he says a touch hysterical Draxum’s hand tightens around his

 

 

“it...it was my plan originally" he admits sadly "…but then I fell in love with you… but” he leans forward their foreheads against each other “I still…I was arrogant I wanted both, you and my expetiment… and I didn’t think of the consequences…I didn’t think...”

 

Lou swallows thickly “that doesn’t…it doesn’t”

 

“I know…I know” Draxum reassures “I was so stupid and I hurt you…I treated you like a test subject, when I should have never…you are so much more than that, you are everything”

 

Lou begs his brain, that appears to be turning to damn mush at the sweet words and vows and just having Draxum so close,

He begs it to reform to think!

Just think!

For once in his life because this is…it’s to much it can’t be…it even his dreams aren’t this good…it’s to much to be real.

 

He needs to focus on the facts.

 

Not his love struck heart that is begging him to lean up and kiss Draxum!

 

That is not happening!

 

 

Heart shut up!!

Brain pull yourself together and think!

THINK ABOUT SOMETHING OTHER THAN KISSING HIM PLEASE!

 

 

 

 

 

NO!!!

 

NOT THAT!

COMMEN SENSE PLEASE FOR ONCE WORK

 

He takes a purposeful breath and he tries to glare up, he’s not sure what his face is doing though because he uses all his willpower to not lean up and kiss him and instead to ask his question “…what about the boys?” he frowns “you want them as solders, pawns you…you want to use them as mindless drones”

 

Because it doesn’t matter if what he’s saying true

~~Their~~ HIS his sons come first And he will destroy his own heart before he puts them in danger

 

Draxum stares back at him “that…was my plan originally but that was before…” he smiles weakly and Lou can't breath “before you pointed out what they were…our children”

 

Lou feels his heart skip a beat.

 

He…it can’t be.

This is a delusion.

 

A dream Draxum clearly broke in and used some weird gas to knock someone out and put them in an ideal fantasy world and he’s going to wake up in the lab tied to a table about to be dissected or experimented on or something.

 

This is too perfect.

 

The penny has to drop soon

 

“I know…I know what I did was unforgivable…but” he pulls Lou’s hand to his chest “I swear I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you”

 

Ok heart! Seriously stop beating like that!

 

“I love you Lou, I can’t be without you I need you”

 

Oh god he’s so helpless. 

 

He believes it every word.

 

That’s a mistake.

 

Though it doesn't feel like one.

 

Because his eyes his words.

 

He’s transported back in his mind to over 10 years ago before everything when it was just them. 

 

When he was happy. 

 

Was it real?

 

Did he love him?

 

He doesn’t know anymore

 

But he's starting to hope...for the first time in 10 years

 

He thinks that maybe

 

Maybe

 

“Please come back with me come home” Draxum is begging staring at him desperately “ please I…I want our family back”

 

Our family!

Ours

 

This is too good to be true

 

He means this...Lou is

 

He's sure

 

And that means...

 

It means that...

 

“Please, come back…our children and you all of us together”

 

He…he can’t speak or do anything

 

 

He just

 

 

He tries to think about the battle nexus and how dangerous the Youkai city was for him but…it had never been dangerous with Draxum there…not while they were together. 

 

The boys…they’d be able to go outside, have a life a proper one without people who could hurt them.

 

They’d fit in…

 

 

He

 

He doesn’t know

 

But...

 

But he wants

 

 

Oh god he wants so much

 

 

He wants to

 

“We’ll be together and you’ll be safe when we take over the surface”

 

 

 

… 

oh

 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t worry our children won’t be involved, they’ll be safe to I won’t use them as soldiers, when we take over the surface you’ll all be safe I’ve come up with plenty of other plans and creatures to destroy the humans, maybe even mutate them all but none involve you and our children I’ll never force you into those plans I promise Lou”

 

 

 

And the penny drops

 

Fuck!

Oh fuck everything

 

Absolutely everything!

 

…oh god

 

 

This…

 

So ok the person he loves does love him back… but is an insane mad scientist…

 

Ok so yeah Lou knew that when he originally fell in love with him

 

But not the whole killing all humans thing!

 

That had only come out when he'd....when the experiment had happened 

 

And apparently that was still a thing...

 

Fuck this!

 

 

This is worse!

 

Worse than thinking it was onesided and fake because..

 

Because they love each other.

 

They really love each other.

 

But

 

 

But he thinks of April and Mrs O'Neil and all the other humans who do not deserve this. 

 

April is practically his daughter his 5th child.

 

 

This is so much worse than before.

 

But he can’t.

 

Even though a part of him wants to he can’t

 

He has never hated mortality more than he does now

 

 

“no”

 

He manages to choke out that stupid word that and ignores the way his heart break all over again...

Only this  time by his own hand.

 

Fuck mortality.

 

“I won’t…I can’t” He sees the lost confused look Draxum’s face and

 

 

Oh right…

 

He’s breaking 2 hearts

 

Seriously fuck mortality... 

But he can't 

 

“I can’t if you’re going to try and kill humans, if you’re going to hurt people…I can’t go with you”

He looks into Draxum’s eyes as he sees a flurry of emotions cross his face, most prominently heartbreak, realisation and then finally a fierce determination.

 

He feels the hand still holding his tightening

 

Lou feels a shudder run down his spin Instincts finally coming to life screaming that ‘shit is about to go down!’

 

 

“…I can’t lose you again Lou”

 

Draxum stares down at him intently eyes burning with a resolve that will not be broken.

 

“no matter what”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Draxum's POV again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum POV of last chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feelings 
> 
> (And Draxum is still not good at them)

He can’t stop staring at Lou.

 

He can’t believe this is honestly happening.

 

His husbands here.

 

He’s so close

 

….

 

It is that point Draxum realises he has no plan.

 

He…he doesn’t know what to say or do…

 

He swallows thickly.

 

Lou won’t turn and look at him.

 

God he wants to see his face. 

 

 

He…he just.

 

 

He just needs to be honest.

 

No more denial just.

 

Tell him

 

 

“I’ve missed you”

 

 

 

Because he has.

 

For 10 years.

 

 

He’s missed him and he needs him.

 

And

 

 

“Didn’t you get another test subject?” Lou asks coldly, his back is still to him tenser now, anger in every line.

 

 

The cool biting words feel like a knife digging into his guts and he feels himself flinch back.

 

 

No he has to fix this.

 

He doesn’t want this anger and coldness and rage.

 

Even though it’s what he deserves.

 

He reaches for words trying to for once say the right thing “Lou I…I” he trails off helplessly.

 

Because are there any words to say?

 

Can anything fix the rift he made between them?

 

Is there any way?

 

Any words or actions?

 

What can he do?

 

What does he have the right to do?

 

He hears the faint snap of something plastic and metal.

 

Looking up he see’s the phone in Lou’s hand shatter and break in the white knuckled grasp Draxum swallows and waits. 

 

If Lou wants to punch him he won’t stop him he…

 

 

No somethings wrong!

 

 Lou is shaking slightly a in anger but looking at his reflection in the mirror his eyes…their numb.

 

 

He’s half way towards him before he realises he’s moved.

 

Concern marring his features.

 

Somethings wrong!

 

He has to make sure Lou's ok “Lou…Lou” he calls out his name softly.

 

The third call of his name snaps his husband back to reality and he turns towards him.

 

 

Draxum feels the next words catch in this throat.

As Lou takes his breath away all over again.

 

 

He really is so amazing.

 

 

He doesn't deserve him.

But he can’t live without him.

 

His husband stares past him not looking at him.

 

He barley stops another flinch at that.

 

_Focus on him! he's more important._

_Your own hurt feelings don’t matter right now It’s all your own doing anyway._

 

“Lou” he says his name again, because calling his name to the real him and not a vision or dream is something he thought lost to him, he wants to say his name as many times as he can...

He doesn't know how much longer he’ll be allowed to.

 

Forcing those thoughts away he instead focuses back on Lou reaching slowly and carefully to his hand still clutched around his ruined phone blood dripping slightly from it .

 

The first touch almost makes him lose all his composure.

 

He wants to hold him close.

Kiss him.

Never let him go again.

Express just how completely he loves him and

 

 

 

 

“so you going to kill me now or what?” the harsh broken words are like freezing water thrown over him

 

 

 

“…what?” the question escapes him in a whisper. 

 

No….

No…

 

He can’t

 

Does he think…

 

_Of course he does_

 

No he…

 

He would never

 

Did he really think that he’d

 

_OF COURSE HE DOES!_

 

_Why wouldn’t he think that after what you did!_

 

_This fear and sadness it’s you._

 

 

_Do you still think you have the right to love him?_

 

“I’m not telling you where they are I won’t let you get them I won’t let you get them ever...” Lou says at him with a pierce protective anger and hatred.

 

He…thinks he wants to kill him and hurt their children…

 

He really is a monster to him isn’t he?

 

Lou looks up at him and their eyes met.

 

His eyes are intense burning fire even with tears building at the corners.

 

He is the most gorgeous thing in the universe.

 

 

 

The most amazing person ever.

 

 

He really doesn’t deserve him

 

 

 

“so are you going to kill me or…” Lou trails off slowly fire dimming to sadness.

 

He can’t bear this.

 

He

 

He has no right to love Lou but he does.

He loves him.

 

And… he needs to tell him and fix this

 

“No” he manages to get out as he tries to explain “no of course not I’d never…..”

 

No…

 

That's wrong.

 

He had hurt him before …

 

He won’t ignore that or deny it.

 

They… if they can be anything to each other anymore it has to be with everything.

 

The past happened.

 

And as he much as he wishes he could he change it, dreams about a world where that pain never happened.

 

But he can’t change that.

 

They have to move forward.

 

Maybe they can move forward together

 

“Not again, never never again I…I never should…Lou” he trails off because he has one chance.

 

One chance to try and fix this.

 

 

Because Lou is smart and if he tries to leave again Draxum knows he will never find him again. 

 

….that he can’t let that happen.

 

Having Lou so close having this chance and then losing him again

 

…He doesn’t think he could bare it.

 

 

He looks at the man he loves.

 

 

The only person he has ever loved. 

 

His eyes are numb again lost in his own thoughts.

Steeling his nerves, he hesitantly reaches and gently touches his chin.

 

Lou’s eyes snap back to focus and flinches away before freezing.

 

They just stare at each.

He begs for Lou to see that he is being truthful to see just how much he loves him to know that this is true.

 

As he says the words he hasn’t said in 10 years.

 

 

“I love you”

 

 

And the damn breaks.

All his feels pour out and he can’t stop

“I love you Lou…I’m so sorry I love you I love you I love you so much I’m so sorry”

 

He just pours everything out literally everything.

 

He hears the broken sob from his husband “yo…you don’t you”

 

 

He moves closer and doesn’t stop, he can’t.

 

He won’t let himself.

 

He’s finally saying everything he's wanted to he won’t stop.

 

 

He holds Lous hand tightly

 

“I do, I love you so much hurting you…that was the worst mistake of my life”

 

The biggest underestimate ever

 

He tore down everything he loved and let it burn

 

 

Lou is sobbing now “it was your plan you said so you planned it all you can’t”

 

He holds Lou tighter.

 

 

He wishes he could deny it.

 

 

Wishes he could rewrite the past.

 

 

“it...it was my plan originally" he admits hating himself "…but then I fell in love with you… but I still…I was arrogant I wanted both, you and my experiment… and I didn’t think of the consequences…I didn’t think...”

 

 

He leans closer touching their foreheads together.

 

Hating those stupid thoughtless choices he made back then.

 

The choices he made that cost him everything he didn’t know he had to lose

 

“that doesn’t…it doesn’t” Lou whispers out

 

“I know…I know” he won’t deny it or play it down “I was so stupid and I hurt you…I treated you like a test subject, when I should have never…you are so much more than that, you are everything”

 

 

He wishes he could show Lou just how much he loved him.

 

That he is being truthful ….

 

He doesn’t know if Lou trusts him If he’ll ever truest him again

 

“ I know...I know what I did was unforgivable…but” he continues through Lou's silence pulling his hand to his chest.

 

Mirroring the vows made so long ago when they bond themselves together

 

“I swear I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you I love you Lou, I can’t be without you I need you”

 

This is everything.

This is heart laid out bare.

To the only person he has ever let into it. 

 

“Please come back with me come home please I…I want our family back…please, come back…our children and you all of us together” he begs because he does.

 

He wants to have Lou and his children.

Them all to be together.

He wants to show his children the Youkai world.

Teach them all he knows. 

 

He wants to give them the entire world.

 

He will do eventually

 

 

“We’ll be together and you’ll be safe when we take over the surface”

 

 

But that….it would never be anything but a hollow meaningless thing without his family by him.

 

They are the greatest prize he could hope for.

 

He will give them the entire surface world.

 

He’ll do it for them.

 

“Don’t worry our children won’t be involved, they’ll be safe to I won’t use them as soldiers” He quickly adds because that plan had been gone the instant he saw them for they were.

 

His children.

 

His children were rulers of the world.

 

Not soldiers.

 

“ when we take over the surface you’ll all be safe I’ve come up with plenty of other plans and creatures to destroy the humans, maybe even mutate them all but none involve you and our children I’ll never force you into those plans I promise Lou”

 

He holds Lou tightly as he makes his vows again this time for a future for them for their family

 

 

 

 

“no”

 

 

 

 

 

He feels his heart slowly break and shatter.

 

Funny really…he didn’t know it could break any more.

 

One helpless sad word And Draxum watches his dreams, his heart, his world turn to nothingness before his eyes.

 

He stares down at his husband the one he loves.

 

He’s crying he looks just as sad and heartbroken

 

Why?

 

 

Why?

 

 

 

Why?

 

 

 

Why?

 

 

 

“I won’t…I can’t” Lou stares up at him with tears rolling own his face but eyes set in a choice.

 

Even if the choice is clearly tearing him apart.

Tearing both of them apart .

No! we’ve been torn apart and broken for 10 years, why now when were both here and want to be together will you turn away.

 

Why?

 

Why?

 

 

“I can’t if you’re going to try and kill humans, if you’re going to hurt people…I can’t go with you”

 

He…he’s chooses humanity?

 

Humanity over them?

 

_Your asking him to chose between his species and you what dis you think he’d do?_

 

NO!

 

NO!!!

 

He can’t….He will not accept this!

 

He can’t just give up turn his back on the Youkai

 

~~_But that’s what your asking him to do_ _o_ _!_ ~~

 

He won’t turn his back on his kind

 

And he won’t lose his family

 

He won’t lose Lou

 

~~_You idiot!!_ ~~

 

 

~~_Don’t do this!_ ~~

 

 

~~_DON’T!_ ~~

 

He won’t lose them

 

 

He let’s his resolve hardened to steel

 

 

He’s not losing his husband again

 

 

He won’t make the same mistake twice

 

 

~~_YOU ALREADY ARE STOP IT!_ ~~

 

~~_STOP!_ ~~

 

“…I can’t lose you again Lou”

 

 

His hold on Lou tightens and he stares down at him

 

 

“No matter what”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is a short interlude with the boys...before back to the drama mess that is these 2.


	6. Interlude the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the boys/April are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little check in with the boys.

They’re dead.

 

That is an understatement…they’re beyond dead.

 

And ok look this was not their fault.

 

Not completely…

 

It was unavoidable really.

 

Just…OK so the initial plan had been pizza night and ninja training.

 

(Well Ninja movies and maybe using skills to sneak into one of the pools on the top the apartment buildings)

 

They should have been back before morning.

 

But…then April had pointed out the open air cinema, a drive through thingy.

And it had been showing some weird bad action movie, not the kind with dad in them but the like REALLY BAD KIND!

It had been with sharks and terrible CGI and really bad actions scenes and vampires for some reason… and they’d been 3 of them, 3 WHOLE MOVIES!

They’d watches them all…and at some point they fell asleep

Really it had been unavoidable…

VAMPIRE VS SHARKS! HOW COULD THEY NOT WATCH THEM…

 

The problem is the 4 of them realise at the exact same time…that excuse is not going to fly with dad

 

Especially because

 

The 4 of them cringe almost simultaneously as they see the string of missed calls and texts.

 

They’re so dead

 

“Maybe it’s not that bad?” April suggests but also looks anxious as she cautiously hits the call button on her phone moving slightly away from the group as she cringes knowing what's coming “Hi mom” she manages to get out before she has to hold the phone away from her ear.

…she’s going to be busy for a while

Hopefully they’re dad won’t be as….

Who are they kidding.

They’re dead!

They’re never normally out this late.

Usually they’d be home hours ago at the latest.

(Sneaking in thorough one of windows, with dad somehow knowing exactly which window they were going to use and being right there! Seriously every time how does he do it? EVERYTHIME!)

This is a first

And it’ll probably be a last

“maybe he won’t be to mad?” Leo suggests with a weak smile

Donnie gives his twin a flat look and shows one of the top texts

 

[YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF TIME!!!]

 

“…Does anyone else think these are a little…off” Mikey asks frowning down at his phone

The boys all blink and look down at their own texts and yeah… this is….

Normally they’d be an endless stream of texts after dad realised they’d sneaked out and then the 

 

[YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE]

 

Text after a certain point…but then it would ease off

Today though

He hasn’t stopped for hours

Raph feels a rush of fear as he looks at one text 

 

[Please just call or text let me know your alright please]

 

 

“I think something happened” Raph says intense worry and fear settling in his gut

His brothers seem to mirror his expressions

Dad always got worried when they left

 

(They’d realised why when they first saw a monster movie as little kids

People won’t like them

They’d think they were

“People are idiots” 

Dad always said that hugging them and smiling

“and that’s not…this is” he’s trial off and hug them tighter “I just need to make sure you boys are safe”)

 

Mickey has the phone up to his ear, colour draining form his face “…he’s not answering...I think his phones off”

“Dad’s phone is never off” Leo argued back as he hit call on his own phone

“Something’s wrong” Raph whispered “really really wrong”

“guys” April called out, she walked over looking really worried “something bad happened”

“WHAT?” Raph, Leo and Mikey cried out

“this bad” they all turned to Donnie who was staring numbly at his phone turning it to them they all stared at the headline in front of them

 

(Dad never told them why he didn’t go out, why people thought he was gone  
He always just said “It keeps us safe….I can’t let h… it just it wouldn't be safe” with a sad smile  
Dad always looked super sad whenever they brought it up  
They didn't like asking not when dad got that look in his eyes)

 

“we need to get home NOW!!” Raph ordered as he already started running towards the apartment

The others followed quickly

A sense of dread creeping up their shells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is back to the drama.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the drama... there's a lot of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Draxum no!
> 
> Switching POV in this chapter

Lou barley dodges the wide wild slashing grab.

 

This at least is easier than dealing with feelings at least.

 

He doesn’t have to think about is breaking bleeding heart.

 

Only the beat of it in his ears.

 

Just focus on the adrenaline.

 

Old but still well trained and honed instincts.

 

He’s honestly impressed he’s doing so well after 10 years of only the basic training.

 

Old habits die hard he guesses.

 

The problem is that Draxum defiantly HAS been training.

 

They’d sparred with each other before, mostly for fun…and those sessions were for fun and normally ended when one of them pinned the other and then….welll..

 

 

 

NOPE !

 

Do not think about that now!

 

Not the time!

 

 

 

His Apartment looks like a warzone right now.

 

He’s not sure what Draxum was going to do, he hadn’t wanted to find out with that look in his eyes.

 

It was possessive and dark.

 

Dangerous.

 

He’d keened him in the chest slipping out of the grip as soon as it loosened, only to have to dodge the grabbing hands that followed him.

 

What followed was an all out brawl, cutting nails, kicks, punches; he had still taste blood in his mouth. He is instantly grateful Draxum is not using any of his mutations or other abilities; he’s struggling enough as it is.

As he keeps just barley dodging attacks he thinks, he should have expected this really….

 

He’d known that the 2 of them were basically equally stubborn.

 

It should have been obvious he wouldn’t take rejection well.

 

Even if it’s a completely sound rejection because when someone says they want to destroy your species you do not accept their confession!

 

That should be relationship 101.

 

 

Along with ‘DO NOT EXPERIMENT ON YOUR PARTNER’

 

 

Though Draxum clearly missed that memo.

 

How in the hell is he still in love with this idiot?

 

 

He delivers a swift kick to Draxum’s stomach making him cough up some blood.

 

He’s about to move away, move back and regroup, maybe make for the fire escape?

 

That’s stopped when a hand grabs his leg and Draxum literally throws him in the air.

 

Shit!

 

He lands, and he is so thankful some of the living room is carpeted right now, with a harsh thud and for a good few moments everything’s black.

 

The fact that his first thought is ‘That bastard was holding back when we sparred wasn’t he’ is clearly proof that he’s hit his head much too hard and has brain damage.

 

Because how else could his priorities be so messed up!!

 

When his vision comes back the first thing he sees is Draxum looming over him.

 

Shit

 

NO!

 

He tries to jump up but Draxum kneels over him clawed hands tightly holding his shoulders in a vice like grip.

 

“not again Lou”

 

His voice is a harsh guttural growl!

 

His instincts scream at him to run, to move, to get away.

 

He obeys them instantly struggling and shoving, trying to get away.

 

The claws on his shoulders suddenly dig in without warning past skin and drawing blood.

 

He couldn’t stop the cry of pain as it’s ripped from his throat even if he'd tried.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He can’t lose him again!

 

 

He’s doing what’s right!

 

 

The right thing for Youkai kind!

 

 

For their family!

 

 

For them!

 

 

WHY CAN’T HE JUST SEE THAT?!

 

 

He moves on instinct hands reaching and grabbing towards Lou.

 

 

Trying to just get a hold of him so he can show him why he’s right.

 

 

So he can take him home and FIX ALL OF THIS!

 

 

WHY WON’T HE LET HIM FIX THIS?

 

 

WHY CAN’T HE SEE THAT WHAT HE’S DOING IS WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE?!

 

WHY?!

 

He’s aware of the destruction around him, but he doesn’t care.

 

Lou is all that matters right now.

 

He’s still an amazing fighter, still keeping Draxum on his toes he can’t hold back.

 

He’ll make him see what that what he’s doing is right!

 

Right for them for their family.

 

For everyone!

 

He can show him he’s sure he can! Lou will understand.

 

A violent kick knocks him backwards; he barley controls a growl as he just grabs the retreating leg and throws him into the air.

 

There's silence and then a faint thud as Lou lands back to the floor.

 

He’s over him in an instant.

 

Eyes flying over him with quick light touches assessing him, skull and back are fine, right leg seems injured slightly, left a little more so, all fixable and ok.

 

He leans over him holding him in place.

 

He is NOT getting away again!

 

Lou blinks a few time before his eyes widened and Draxum see’s the escape attempt before it happens.

 

He stops in by grabbing Lous’s shoulders harshly holding him down.

 

HE WON’T LOSE HIM AGAIN!

 

CAN’T LOSE HIM AGAIN!

 

“Not again Lou!" 

 

He growls out darkly He doesn't listen though he keeps struggling.

 

WHY?!

 

WHY?

 

WHY CAN’T HE JUST STOP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE?!

 

WHY WON’T HE UNDERSTAND! WHY DOES HE KEEP RUNNING?!

 

 

 

 

 

The scream of pain stops everything

 

 

 

 

Cold clarity washes over him.

 

He blinks down at his Husband, blood running from his lip, bruise on his cheek.

 

Stares at his clawed hands dug into his husbands flesh and covered in his blood.

 

 

In his husbands blood.

 

 

 

What is he doing?

 

 

He feels sick revulsion in his stomach and throat.

 

 

This is wrong!

 

 

 

 

The scream of pain from a second ago overlays with one 10 years ago in his mind.

 

 

 

 

That horrendous symphony of agony caused by him plays on repeat in his mind.

 

 

 

 

He retracts his claws from the flesh.

 

 

 

 

Another pained sound coming from Lou.

 

 

 

Why did he do this?

 

 

 

Why did he hurt him keep hurting him?!

 

 

 

What was he planning?

 

 

 

To drag Lou back to the hidden city to his lab and lock him up?!

 

 

 

 

_That’s exactly what you had planned._

 

 

 

No…he doesn’t want this.

 

Never wanted this.

 

 

He wants Lou by his side…

 

 

Not torn and broken, not locked up and hating him.

 

 

He wants to be with him.

 

 

He doesn't want to be with you though…

 

 

And can you blame him…

 

 

He’s shaking staring down at his husbands pained face. 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lou winces at the pain of the claws retreating, they were much sharper than he’d ever thought.

 

Hard to image they’re the same ones that used to softly stroke hair out of his eyes when they laid in bad half asleep together what seems like a lifetime ago.

 

**Pining?**

**E** **ven now?**

**Y** **ou’re beyond hopeless.**

 

 

He ignores the taunting thoughts as he keeps his eyes closed…he doesn't want to keep looking at Draxum like that and he needs to figure out what to do next how to get away how

 

 

“I’m sorry”

 

 

 

The voice that says that is so different to the possessive growl of before it’s a murmur, a lost and broken sound.

 

 

He opens his eyes and looks into helpless, horrified eyes.

 

 

The two just stare at each other.

 

 

Both of them meeting the others eyes.

 

 

The fights over now, the atmosphere is drained…it’s a place a cold, hollow heartbreak takes over.

 

Honestly Lou would rather have the shit beat out of him than feel this.

 

 

This awful almost acceptance.

 

 

They can’t be together… not like before never like before.

 

And as long as Draxum wants to destroy humanity… Lou won’t be with him not if that’s his goal.

 

And he won’t give up.

 

Lou knows he won't.

 

He hates that they’re so hopelessly stubborn.

 

 

Draxum leans forward laying his head in Lou's shoulder.

 

Neither know what to say…is their anything to say?

 

What do they do now?

 

Lou cautiously raises and arm to touch Draxum’s back.

 

He is so stupidly in love with him.

 

 

 

But… they can’t.

 

 

He closes his eyes tightly and just let’s himself be in this moment. 

 

 

Because sooner or later one of them will have to move.

 

Have to go.

 

And then this will end.

 

Forever.

 

 

He hates they way that brings tears to his eyes.

 

 

He wants this, Just this.

 

Them together.

Forget the Youkai and the humans.

Just this.

Just them.

 

But all he has is this moment. 

 

 

This one moment he never wants to end.

 

He can’t imagine the future after this...

 

And with the two of them like this... he actually doesn’t know what can end this moment.

 

What force on earth can pull them apart. 

 

 

 

 

"GET OFF OF OUR DAD!!!”

 

 

 

 

Apparently his 4 sons tackling Draxum and knocking him off of him is a force powerful enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter meet your sons Draxum!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also THEY FINALLY START TALKING!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POV

There was no way to fix this, to mend this wound or ease their hurt.

 

He’s laid his head against Lou’s neck eyes tightly closed.

 

Relishing being so close to him.

 

Being able to be this close to him.

 

Because soon enough the world is going to tear them apart.

 

 

He’ll have to return to the hidden city.

 

Return alone.

Have to get up and leave Lou.

Even though he didn’t want to.

But he had to.

He had his duty to his people.

He had to…he.

 

When Lou touches his back he feels his resolve crack.

 

Because god he wants this.

Wants Lou.

He wants more than he ever felt he could.

 

Maybe never knowing Lou would have easier, maybe if even never fallen so deeply and completely in love he won’t feel like he was drowning now…if even never fallen in love he wouldn’t have to deal with impact when it ended.

 

He’ll never stop loving in….but he has to.

 

Because if he doesn’t he won’t be able to leave to let go.

 

To let this end.

 

He never wants this to end.

 

Wants to close his eyes and just feel Lou’s presence close, imagine the past 10 years never happened and they’re in that one period of time when they were allowed to be happy.

 

Before their worlds went up in flames.

 

He just closes his eyes tighter and tires to focus on nothing but Lou and this one moment.

 

The one moment that is broken apart but 4 impacts against his side knocking him off, it’s surprise more than force he’d been so focused on Lou he hadn’t noticed anything else what the hell!

 

His eyes fly open and. 

 

 

 

“GET OFF OT OUR DAD!”

 

 

He doesn’t know if it’s the words of the image that registers first because his brain has literally stopped, there are no plans, no schemes, nothing.

 

Every part of his is struck dumb as he stares at the 4 small, they’re so small oh god, mutant turtles currently clinging to him in an attempt to subdue him.

 

It wouldn’t be very effective, if he could find the cognitive ability to move he’d be able to knock them off easily. Right now though his brain is currently occupied on one thought alone.

These are his children.

 

His and Lou’s children.

 

 

 

 

Holy shit!

 

* * *

 

Lou sits up staring at the sight in front of him, and bursts out laughing… maybe it’s because his emotions are all over the place right now and it might just be the emotional whiplash.

 

But the sight of Draxum, evil scientist and fierce warrior, currently slack jawed and wide eyes while cover in their sons who are all glaring and attempting to, and failing, to hold him down, is the single most hilarious thing he’s ever seen.

 

He catches his breath after a moment and looks back Raph is currently wrapped around Draxum's back, Mikey around his waist and the twins wrapped around an arm each.All with looks of fierce determination that look more endearing than anything else.

 

“WE GOT HIM DAD GET HIM!” Leo cries out triumphantly.  

 

Lou looks at Draxum and he can pretty much see his brain re-starting as he just keeps staring slack jawed at each of them in turn.

 

He knows he could easily stand up and move completely unencumbered even with the boys on him and it’s only pure shock that’s keeping him rooted in place…but the boys don’t need to know that.

 

He stands up, wobbling slightly on his legs, ah fuck ok need to deal with that later he’d defiantly got hit harder than he thought.

 

Using the upturned couch as a crutch almost he moves towards them “I can see that blue” he says softly and he see’s the boys all relax just a little at the use of the nickname “but do you think you can let him go” , and maybe that’s the wrong move but it’s the one he's making

 

“WHAT?” he hears Donnie’s sound of utter incredulity.

At the same time Raph chimes in looking so confused  “BUT HE HURT YOU!”

 

Lou feels himself flinch at that and he's not the only one, Draxum’s mouth is closed now and he looks…even worse than before.

 

At the same time though he feels his heart swell at the protective edge in their voices, he loves his dumbass sons so much damn it.

 

“Boys let him go” Lou says in his attempt at an authoritative and reassuring voice, but he’s pretty sure it falls short.

 

The 4 of them glance between him and Draxum none of them making any move to let go “I’ll me fine I promise” he adds gently, he's pretty sure with what just happened and Draxum’s reaction this isn’t going to turn violent again…he’s honestly not sure what’s going to happened now the sombre helpless atmosphere is gone and now it’s just the unknown.

 

Raph and Mikey both very slowly let go and move towards him, both hugging his legs tightly as he pats their heads, Leo is biting his lip still looking between him and Draxum like he’s watching tennis, it’s only when he catches his eye and gives him a soft smile that he let’s go and flings himself into a hug “we were worried pops” he barley hears the mumble into his chest “don’t do that again”

Lou is very sure that should be his line but now’s not the time he just pats Leo’s head  and nods smiling down at him.

 

He glances up at Donnie who is glaring darkly at Draxum and reaching towards a…IS THAT A FUCKING TASER? “Purple” he says warningly, still using the nickname in an attempt to diffuse tension, Donnie looks at him reluctantly and glances down to the YES DEFINATLY A TASER! What the fuck! That is a conversation for later he just catches Donnie's eye and shakes his head while giving his best dad look.

 

Donnie let’s go with another glare towards Draxum before almost teleporting to his side hand tightly grabbing his shirt, as he slides next to his twin.

 

The 4 boys all turn to look at Draxum with varying degrees of wariness. Draxum doesn’t make a move to stand still just staring.

 

“soooo who is this guy?” Leo asks, because it’s always him who breaks the tension, and…Lou has honestly no idea how to answer that question.

Draxum for his part also looks clueless.

Good at least there’s that.

Ok…how the hell does Lou handle this situation ?

 

He looks down at 4 pairs of curious eyes, brain working overtime to figure out how to begin to try to explain.

 

When he opens his mouth with still no real idea what he’s actually going to say he's cut off by a small war cry  “AHHHHHHHH”  as April runs in from the boys room with a foam baseball bat in hand.

…well at least all of his kids are here now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draxum is thunderstruck as he looks at each of his children… but, can he call them that?

Does he have the right?

 

They all look so different, he hadn’t realised they would…this is.

He can’t even describe it, he doesn’t even know there are to many emotions all happening at once.

 

All he do is just stare at them.

 

He can see them talking but can’t register the words, Lou’s saying something to but...

They actually look like Lou, how they hold themselves their expressions, it’s so like Lou…he’s only thought about their skills and fighting prowess he didn’t think...

 

They were his kids

 

Their kids.

 

 

“WHAT?”

“BUT HE HURT YOU?”

 

The loud yells knock through his reprieve and…

He flinches back.

 

Takes a glance at Lou out of the corner of his eye, he’s a mess, bloody and bruised and limping slightly, still beautiful though, he always is (He tries not to think about other times he’s seen Lou’s look like that because he has no right to what so ever and even if he did NOW is not the time!).

 

Instead he looks down at their children...all of whom are glaring at him.

And they have Lou’s glares damn, ok that hurts, rather than a sword though the heart like Lou’s it’s a series of daggers stabbing deeply.

 

He feels 2 of his children let go both dashing to Lou and hugging his legs tightly, he feels his chest clench painfully at the sight, Lou’s expression softens so much.

 

He feels one of the ones on his arm let go and throw himself at Lou.

 

They really are just children…and he'd wanted to use them as soldiers.

 

Of course Lou had left.

 

He feels the intent dark glare and blinks down at the last child clinging to him, he would be intimating if he wasn't so tiny, he just glares up at him completely untrusting.

 

Smart child.

 

He see’s him reaching for something stopping short at the call of “Purple” and oh…oh no.

Did Lou name them after colours?

 

He wouldn’t have.

 

He wouldn’t have!

 

…He named a fighting move hot soup...

 

Oh fuck their children are named after colours.

 

He feels his son (Purple? Lou why?) let go and slip back to his father, still glaring at him and watching him intently though.

 

The ache in his chest returns as he stares at Lou hugging their son's close.

 

That’s his family.

 

And he has no place there. 

 

“sooooo who is this guy?” he hears one of them ask the one dressed in blue and….his names going to blue isn’t it Lou colour coded their children…he will deal with those thoughts later.

 

Because right now he can't think of that can only think of how is Lou going to answer that question.

 

He looks lost and unsure Draxum feels the same and holds his breath.

 

Will he…will he be introduced as their father, and old enemy, the reason why Lou has been hiding for 10 years why they’ve been forced to hide for 10 years, as their creator, as his husband… He has no idea.

 

The moment Lou opens his mouth his heart stops beating breath in his throat because he wants to know, are you going to tell them what ever you tell them I will respect that please Lou I “AHHHHHHHH”

 

The small childish war cry echoes in the silence and Draxum freezes as he sees the small human child run in with some sort of blunt weapon.

 

A human child.

 

Lou catches the bat easily “April?” he says the name with a question laced into it.

 

The girl stares up “it’s been 5 minutes... I was worried” she admits cautiously and looks over at him wide eyed looking between them “whose that? Are you ok?” she asked quickly Lou just lays a hand on her head ruffling it like he did with all their children and Oh! 

 

Well…that explains the whole not killing humanity thing.

 

He hadn't thought Lou might like some other humans...that was an oversight...maybe he could.

 

The thoughts stop abruptly as Lou opens his mouth “he’s…someone I need to talk to right now… in private”

 

Draxum blinks up, but nods as Lou catches his eyes, he won’t deny Lou this.

 

He hears protests from all 5 children

“You just told us to come home dad!”

“what if you get hurt?”

“….is he a goat man?”

“were not leaving!”

“No way!”

 

Lou kneels so he's eye level with the children, and Draxum can see the way he hides a wince as he rests pressure on his legs.

 

The stabbing guilt is no less painful than it was before.

 

“I’ll be fine….just go to Mrs O’Neil's for a bit alri”

“Nope!” the orange one, the smallest says hugging him tighter, he see’s determined looks on all the boys faces.

“We’re staying” The tallest the red one says “in case you need back up”

The human reaches for the bat as she nods, Lou just moves the bar out of her reach and sighs slightly

“…so is he goat man or a sheep man…is he cryptid or” the blue one askes cutting out when the purple one lightly punches his shoulder frowning and grumbling something that has the blue one make a sound of offence.

 

“Kids” he watches his husband sigh in resignation “ok…just can you go into your bedroom for a bit…” he bits his lip glances at Draxum “this is a…grownup talk” he looks down and offers them a smile “after I’ll give you proper explanation ok?”

 

He watches the kids exchange glances before slowly moving towards one of the doors “don’t get hurt again ok” the orange one says hugging Lou tightly before moving to the door, the human looks at the bat Lou is still holding in faint longing before trailing after the smallest turtle pulling the red one after her.

The purple one gives him another long glare, before handing something to Lou with a mutter of “just in case” and walking out of the room.

“Donnie! we will be talking about this later” he hears Lou call out holding the item up with a frown and watches the purple one miss a step and then cross his arms muttering something

…Donnie? Ok good he didn’t name them after colours.

The blue one hangs back still looking between them face contorted in thought “…wait so you want to talk in private about grown up things” he frowned dramatically “is this…are you 2...” he trails off and the room becomes silent for a second.

“LEONARDO!” Lou exclaims blushing at the same time the purple one storms over looking embaerssed and pained

“AGH DON’T ASK THAT”  the purple one, Donnie, says and as he grabs his brother and begins dragging him to the room “WE DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT DAD DOING THAT UGH”

“It’s a valid question! What other grown up things can you think about”

“TAXES”

“I DON’T THINK HE’S DAD’S ACCOUNTANT DONNIE!”

The conversation was cut off by the door closing.

 

Leaving him and his husband in mostly silence with only muffled voices from behind the door.

Lou puts his face in his palms and groans Draxum just blinks.

 

His mind is reeling one thing in particular sticking “Leonardo?” he questions weakly and see's Lou freeze.

Leonardo... that had been one of their names and the other had been Donnie…was that short for...

 

There are 4 of them…

 

He remembers back to a long half forgotten conversation

 

No....did he?

 

The look on his husbands face is almost confirmation enough He tries not to think about what that means.

His heart won't stop making him though. 

 

“Lou…did you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering bout the conversation Draxum's referring to it's referenced in the fic 'A little Less Action'
> 
> Also talking begins in next chapter which should be up tomorrow.  
> (sorry about that!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking begins.  
> (Finally!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Lou POV for entire chapter

Lou easily plucked the bat out of Aprils raised hands with a small sign, at least it was only the foam one “April?” he asks.

She looks up sheepishly and it’s clear that she understands the underlying ‘why?’ “it’s been 5 minutes” she answered “I was worried”

 

Damn it.

 

He cannot stay mad at her.

 

But he’s not giving the bat back.

 

“Whose that? Are you okay?” he see’s April look over at Draxum, and were back to this question.

 

He lays a hand on April's head and ruffles her hair, seeing her relax slightly at the reassuring gesture. “he’s” Lou begins and has to stop to gather his thoughts before continuing “someone I need to talk to right now” and ok yeah that’s an understatement “in private” he adds quickly because he can see the looks on his kids faces.

 

Catching Draxum’s eye he sees the other nod faintly, and that’s reassuring.

They do not to talk…both of them.

He can’t dwell on that however as he feels hands the outrage radiating off his kids as they all start speaking at once.

 

Donnie argued “You just told us to come home dad!”

Mikey chiming in with a heartbreakingly worried tone “what if you get hurt?”

“….is he a goat man?” Leo questioning, looking far too serious about the question, Donnie turned and gave his twin a flat look at the question.

“were not leaving!” Raph stated determined look on his face

“No way!” April affirmed crossing her arms with an overly serious look.

 

Of course his kids are all just as stubborn as him…this is not going to be easy but…he can’t get into details, it’s too much, too much history.

 

He kneels down, and fuck oh right injuries…he’ll deal with that later. “I’ll be fine” he said calmly as he could “….just go to Mrs O’Neil's for a bit alri” he was cut off by Mikey hugging his leg tighter as he firmly stated “Nope!”

“We’re staying” Raph confirmed also holding his leg tightly “in case you need back up” April nods at the sentiment as she tries to reach for the bat, he moves it out of her reach.

The protective nature makes his heart ache, he loves his kids so much.

“…so is he a goat man or a sheep man…is he cryptid or” Leo begins questioning and Lou see’s Donnie’s glare a moment before he punches his twins shoulder mumbling something that he should most likely ground him for… but now was not the time.

“Kids ok…just can you go into your bedroom for a bit…” he suggests before biting his lip and looking Draxum “this is a” he struggles to find the word “grownup talk” he settles on before continuing “after I’ll give you proper explanation ok?”

He knows they won’t give up, he’ll need to explain this…how he has no idea but he ends to.

They all look at each other and he can see the silent conversations passing between them before their ironclad grips start to release, other than Mikey whose hold tights as he quickly says “don’t get hurt again ok” before letting go.

 

He feels his heart violently twist but he pushes it down, he won’t get hurt physically…he’s sire but…emotionally; he can make absolutely no promises.

 

But he forces himself to smile, and instead pf his heart he focuses on moving the bat away before April can reach for it again, and watches as the girl grabs the hesitant Raph's hand and leads him away.

 

Donnie is hesitant to let go, plucking something out of his hoodie pocket and handing it to Lou “just in case” and…yes…yes defiantly a tazer…how?...well no matter how this ends he at least knows he’s going to be spending part of today looking at all the appliances in his apartment to see what exactly Donnie took apart to make a tazer.

 

“Donnie! We will be talking about this later” he says firmly, and ignores Donnie when he begins to mumble about ‘just for emergencies’ and ‘it’s not even that dangerous’.

 

Pocketing the tazer he glances down at Leo who is still next to him and seems to be thinking very hard about something “…wait so you want to talk in private about grown up things is this…are you 2...” his son trailes off.

It takes Lou a beat to understand the implications “LEONARDO!” he cries out face flushing red.

 

He curses the fact that earlier this year Donnie had got curious about the parental lock on the TV and well…he’d run into the living room as the twins had been screaming like they were being murdered only to see the 2 with their eyes closed and trying to turn the TV off...they luckily NEVER tried that again, he’s pretty sure he saw Donnie made an improved parental lock…or maybe deleted the entire channel.

 

Donnie looks equally horrified as he grabs his twin, voice and octave to high “AGH DON’T ASK THAT WE DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT DAD DOING THAT UGH”

Lou puts his head in his hands and sort of wishes that last hit from Draxum had knocked him out.

 

“It’s a valid question! What other grown up things can you think about”

“TAXES”

“I DON’T THINK HE’S DAD’S ACCOUNTANT DONNIE!

 

” The boys door closing doesn’t stop the argument he can still hear them but it’s very muffled Thank god.

 

“Leonardo?” he turns to Draxum who say the name like a question face open and awestruck and. 

 

 

Oh

 

 

OH

 

Right yeah.

 

He’d almost forgotten.

That's a lie...

He couldn't really he could never forget.

 

But he…he’d never thought about how Draxum would…

 

“Lou…did you?” the question hangs in the air for an eternity before Lou just nods.

 

“…even after” the voice is so small and disbelieving Lou hadn’t really believed he’d done it himself.

“Yeah” he breaths out moving slowly ignoring the stabbing pain of his legs as he slowly sits on the floor opposite Draxum, running a hand through his hair “…we need to talk”

 

Draxum nodded and opened his mouth but no words escaped.

 

Funny…Lou couldn’t think about what to say either.

 

Where do you even begin?

 

“Which…which one’s which” Draxum breaks the oppressive silence looking between him and the door.

 

Lou feels his already bruised and torn up heart ache painfully “Raph is the oldest he’s red” he begins smiling “Leo you already know Donnie’s purple and he’s his twin” he see’s Draxum’s confusing but ignores him “and Mikey’s the youngest he’s orange” Draxum nods and keeps his eyes on the boys door.

 

He wonders what Draxum's thinking?

 

What does he think?

 

How does he feel?

 

Hell Lou doesn't know how he feels really...how the hell Draxum feel?

 

How does

 

 

 

“I thought you named them after colours”

 

 

His thoughts all stop short.

 

“Huh” Lou blinks at him

 

 

“what?” Draxum stares back completely serious, “before when you called them..I thought you’d named them” he doesn’t get a chance to finish as Lou can’t help the laughter bubbling in his throat.

 

“Colours? you though I” he can barley force words out and can’t stop smiling.

 

“to be fair with your history”

“excuse you hot soup is an excellent name”

“it really isn’t”

 

 

It’s weird how easily it is to slip into the familiar banter…it shouldn’t be this easy at all.

But it is.

 

 

Draxum tone suddenly shifts to more cautious “and …the human?”

 

 

Of course

 

 

“Her names April” he says and it’s slightly more guarded “she’s their best friend… and basically my 5th kid”it’s only half joking, he's not going to downplay anything...he hopes he can make Draxum understand...just maybe.

 

But he doubt's he can.

 

Draxum nods looking contemplative as he keeps looking at the door. “..she could come to” he suggests quietly now looking at him.

 

Eyes sincere and hopeful.

 

Oh for fucks sake!

 

Letting out a groan he shoves his face in his hands.

 

For a genius he is so stupid.

God damn it!

 

“That is not the issue here Drax!” he argues through his hands

 

“But” the look he sends as he snaps his head up makes Draxum quickly snap his mouth shut

 

“You. Want .To .KILL .All. Humanity!!” he says sharply glaring at him

“I mean yes bu” Draxum cuts himself off as he see's Lou's face darken even more.

 

“I cannot just let you do that kill an entire species!!” he snaps and keeps his eyes locked on Draxum’s to get him to understand, because he’s a genius how can he not get this? “you are talking about murdering an entire species” he takes a deep breath “kids like April” he see’s Draxum look away at that, that's something at least.

“I do understand about the Youkai… that you want them to…but killing all humans that is not how to do this” Lou closed his eyes “there are other ways…ways both Youkai and humans can live together right?” he’s asking himself more than Draxum.

 

The boys and April… they get on so well.

 

There has to be a middle ground. Right?

 

“I could just mutate them” Draxum suggested.

 

Again completely serious.

 

 

God damn it!

 

How he is so in love with this idiotic genius?

 

This evil idiotic genius scientist!

 

At this point he is using the word 'genius' VERY LOOSELY!

 

“Draxum!”he snaps and at least the youkai looks sheepish at that “I… you cannot mutate an entire race”

 

“I could” he hears the other mutter, almost offended.

 

The word genius is being used INCREDIBLE LOOSELY AT THIS POINT!

 

“But you shouldn’t” he groans… apparently Draxum missed both relationship 101 and Morality 101 “You cannot mutate an entire species…you shouldn’t mutate anyone without their permission…” right now he feels like he’s having to explain to Donnie why he can’t take appliances apart without permission or Mikey that he can’t paint on the walls.

 

“…it’s ok if I have their permission?” Draxum asks and Lou bangs his head on the upturned coach

 

“YES!That’s. How. Consent .Works. You. Stupid. Beautiful .IDIOT” bangs his head after every word and tries very hard not to scream in frustration.

 

Neither say anything after that.

 

He really hopes Draxum is having a long think about consent and experimentation.

You know, things he REALLY should have already known!

 

 

“I just want to do what’s best for my youkai kind” Lou moves his hands away and looks at Draxum, the others face solemn.

 

“I know” he sighs because he knows, knows Draxum wants the best wants the Youkai...wants for them to not be stuck in the hidden city… and honestly Lou  wants that to.

 

 

There has to be some way that youkai and humans could live together.

Has to be.

Except... sadly some people are…just...

He really wishes more of the world was like April and not...

 

 

 

“I love you” Draxum says and reaching his hand out stopping midway between them, looking up at him face completely open every heart wrenching expression bared as he looks at him.

 

Lou stares back, and he doesn’t realise his hand is lifting until they’re interlinking fingers “I love you to” he admits.

 

“I can’t lose you again…I don’t think I could” the tone of that confession is full of longing and sadness, completely different from growling possessive tone of before.

 

Lou squeezes back unsure what to say and let’s Draxum continue “I want…my family” tears are building at his eyes but Lou blinks them away “I want my children …I” he smiles at Lou “I want my husband back”

 

 

 

 

Huh?

 

 

 

 

 

Wait…

 

 

 

 

 

“WHAT?”

 

 

 

Lou exclaims eyes doubling in size, face flushing red and confusing radiating off of him

 

 

Because WHAT?!!

 

His own exclamation echoed by a door opening and the sound of 5 bodies hitting the floor with a chorus of the same exclamation

 

“WHAT?” 

 

 

 

if this is a proposal than Lou is officially revoking Draxum’s genius status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a short interlude from the boys and then back to Draxum POV.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry only 1 update this weekend, stuff happened.


	10. Interlude the other side of the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the kids were doing in the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids POV.

“TAXES”

 

“I DON’T THINK HE’S DAD’S ACCOUNTANT DONNIE!”  Leo cried as Donnie shoved him into the room slamming the door behind them.

 

“Stop.talking.about.that” Donnie hissed out “I now have a visual image of dad doing… ** _that_** ”

 

Leo paused face contorting into one of pure horror “AH! Why’d you tell me that now I do to UGH why would you do that”

 

“YOU STARTED IT!” Donnie yelled back eye twitching slightly

 

“I need mind bleach” Leo groaned putting his hands other his eyes and willing the mental picture away with every fibre of his being.

 

“Just use normal bleach” Donnie grumbled pushing his twins shoulder. 

 

“what are you to talking about?” Mikey asked head tilted in confusion as he looked up at his older brothers.

 

Leo and Donnie froze not even looking at each other as they both said “Nothing!” at the same time

 

"Your twinness is showing" Raph calls out and just smiles as Leo sticks his tongue out at him.

 

Mikey frowned at them before looking at the door nervously wringing his hand in the fabric of his hoodie “…that guy who do you think he is?”

 

“Well dad knows him at least” Raph points out putting a reassuring hand on their baby brothers head “…so he’s probably not bad guy?”

 

Donnie bite out a laugh crossing his arms “Yeah right did you SEE dad when we got in here” Mikey looked ready to run out the door again as Raph just gave Donnie the big brother look “Dad knows what he’s doing” Raph argued back.

 

Donnie raised an eyebrow  and Raph paused before amending “ok he probably does…maybe” trailing off as Mikey looked ready to bolt out of the door.

 

“April what are you doing?” Leo asked looking over at April who was searching madly through the room finally April stood up making a triumphant sound she held up a handful of glasses.

 

“…um thanks April but I’m not thirsty" Raph  said looking at the glass she handed him in utter confusion.

 

April just shook her head grinning and handing out the rest of the glasses “Mom was watching some show and on it people were listening through doors using these”

 

“April you wonderful genius” Leo grinned widely hugging her before running to the door the others also crowding around it placing their glasses to the door and leaning in.

 

“Is dad laughing?” Mikey asked confused

“Sounds like it” April nodded

“I don’t hear anything” Raph frowned Donnie quickly reached up and turned Raph’s glass the other way round “OH now I do cool…hey April I think they’re talking about you”

April blinked owlishly frowning “Wha…your right?”

“Ok who is this jerk seriously” Donnie grumbled leaning closer

“where is he saying we should go did anyone hear?” Mikey asked leaning more against the door

“No I didn't…damn this is always way better quality sounds in movies” Leo complained.

The group all jerked back at Lou’s yell The 5 looked at each other in silence

“…ok so did anyone else hear kill all humanity bit?” Raph asked paling

“oh good wasn’t just me who heard that” April said worried clutching her glass to her chest and looking at the door in deep concern

“I knew he was jerk” Donnie said crossing his arms

“humanity is humans right so April, he wants to hurt April!?” Mikey asked eyes wide and tears building.

“Shhhh” Leo hissed  catching everyone's attention as he moved back against the door with his glasses, the other's all quickly following.

“…what’s mutate mean?” April frowned  “do they mean like in movies? Like X-men?”

Donnie was utterly still and silent for a long moment mind reeling before saying“…I think…maybe he means like us” 

“WE’RE X-MEN?” Raph asked excitedly

“…I no I mean mutants” Donnie said thoughtful “maybe…we”

“but X-men are mutants so if we’re mutants we’re X-men right?” Raph argued back

“...I mean that is sound logic” April nodded in agreement

“no it’s not” Donnie glared at the apirother his shoulder

“but we’re turtles not mutants” Mikey says “and we don’t have laser vision or stuff like that”

Raph’s eyes widened almost comically wide “Maybe we do!”

“SHHHHH” Leo hissed at them “seriously SHHH we can test that later but now” he stopped leaning closer eyebrows furrowed

“ok…why is explaining consent now?” April askes "what did we miss?"

Leo gives Donnie a look “do you think they’re…” trailing off and making Donnie's face contort

“NO” Donnie hissed moving onto Leos shoulders to both hit his twins head and get better a position on the door

“What’s a you-kai?” Mikey frowned trying hard to proncoe the word right

“…isn’t that an X-man?” Raph asked

“Enough already!” Donnie snapped

“Oh come on I’m sure it’s a….” Raph stopped eyes doubling in size again.

 

The entire room was silent

 

“…did anyone else hear that?” Raph  breathed out the question turning towards the others

“Them saying they loved each other?” April said staring at the door

“ok good not just me” Raph nodded

“Dad’s in love?” Mikey asked wide eyed  "THAT'S SO AWESOME" he squealed out happily.

Donnie was just gaping at the door “No I mean not when that guy just BEAT DAD UP!!” he snapped “I mean who even is he?”

“…guys” Leo said looking at them all in turn“I think we may have 2 dad’s”

 

The entire room was in silence for a long moment. 

April smiled widely “That’s awesome! You guys get another dad”

“I guess that makes sense we have 2 parents like April does” Raph nodded sagely.

“…but we don’t have horns like him…and he didn’t look like a turtle” Mikey said tilting his head.

Raph smiled in a big brother way “well we don’t really look like dad either but he's our dad"

“YOU’RE RIGHT!” Mikey said looking at his eldest brother in awe.

Donnie just stared down at his twin “What?”

“Look they said they needed private grownup talk, they talked about consent they said I love you” Leo said looking up at his twin with a raise eyebrow “Donnie those are the facts”

“…” Donnie stared down at him before slowly looking back at the door“we have 2 dad’s” he admits nodding in agreement at his twins reasoning, for once, before adding “but one’s a big jerk”

“yeah…guess that explains you huh OW!!!” Leo joked before fliching as his bother kicked his shell.

April made a shushing motion leaning back against the door “I wanna hear more about you other dad shut up”

“…that might not be all you hear” Leo grumbled “maybe we shouldn't listen anymore...I don't want ear bleach and brain bleach”

“STOPTALKINGBAOUTTHAT!!” Donnie hissed

“WELL WE KNOW IT HAPPENED NOW DON’T WE” Leo said a touch hysterically

“What are they talking about?” Mikey asked looking back at the 2 as he moved closer to the door.

Raph shrugged leaning against the door “twin stuff I guess”

April reached up and turned his glass around again before cooing “AWWWW your other dad sounds really sweet”

Leo and Donnie stopped and looked over at her “ He was talking about mutating humans a little earlier” Donnie pointed out.

“Yeah but he’s being super sweet now” Mikey said smiling.

The twins looked at each other before running back to the door still shoving each other lightly“…I still don’t trust him” Donnie mumbled

“...hey how come dad never told us about him?” Mikey suddenly asked sadly 

“I’m sure he had a reason” Raph reassures him with a smile

“what does he mean by losing him?” Donnie grumbled still frowning

"This is kind of like my moms soap operas" April said utterly hooked on the conversation they were listening to,

 

And then utter silence

 

“so we definitely have 2 dad’s right no arguments” Leo said eyes wide and moth twisting into a smile. 

 

All he got in response were vague nods as no one moved away from the door.

April and Mikey let out faints squeals of "Married!" but the room was mostly in utter silence.

 

The 5 all leaned huddled together against the doors hard as they could waited for what would be said next.

 

The wall shaking high pitched scream of WHAT made all 5 scream and fall into each other crashing into the door that burst open “WHAT?” they all screamed eyes wide looking around for what caused their dad to scream like that.

 

Instead all they saw was their dad gaping eyes wide at their other dad who was looking at them in confusion

“so…not that we were eavesdropping or anything” Leo began “but…do we call you both dad or one pops and one dad or what?”

 

The Punch to his shoulder from Donnie is in Leo’s mind totally undeserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is involves discussion of marriage and marrying someone who does not know that are getting married.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Draxum's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just last 2 chapters from the point of view of Draxum (AKA Draxum;s inner voice wants to scream into a pillow)  
> Sorry again about the late update!

Draxum stares wide eyes as Lou nods, he…he’d named them for…

“Even after…” he can barley even breath the question out, he couldn’t believe it after everything he’d done to him.

 

Lou had still... 

“Yeah” he hears Lou answer before moving towards him.

 

He’s struggling with his leg and Draxum feels every fibre of his being twist in guilt and shame.

Lou sits down opposite him catching his eye “… we need to talk”

 

He nods at that.

 

They do.

 

There’s so much Draxum wants to explain, justify, apologise so many things, to many things…there’s so much…he doesn’t know what to do, where to begin.

 

So much between him and Lou that needs to be said.

He stares at the door the children left through and swallows thickly, there’s something he needs to ask “Which…which one’s which”

 

He should know, should have been there…he should.

 

“Raph is the oldest he’s red, Leo you already know Donnie’s purple and he’s his twin” Draxum’s awe filled thoughts stop at that…he’s sure they were 4 different kinds of turtles…how are they “and Mikey’s the youngest he’s orange” Lou finishes.

 

Draxum feels himself nod as he replays their meeting in his head and attaching a name to each of the children Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo…there good names.

 

He can’t believe Lou named them…for something he…

 

They should have named them together; these 10 years should have been spent as a family.

 

Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo….his sons!

 

HIS SONS!

 

Even with the torrent of emotions around him he feels a burst of joy around him.

“I thought you named them after colours” he hears himself admit still looking at the door .

 

“Huh” he turns back to see Lou blink owlishly at him “what?”

“Before when you called them...I thought you’d named them” he can’t even finish as laughter spills from Lou’s lips.

 

It’s light and bright and Lou looks like he’s shining, he’s so ethereal and gorgeous when he’s smiling and laughing !

Holy fuck Draxum loves this man.

 

His husband has tears in his eyes and is smiling so wide as he barley manages to get out words between full body shaking laughter “Colours? you though I”

 

Draxum smiles back just leaning back and basking the radiant joy, he’s missed this so much “to be fait with your history”

“Excuse you hot soup is an excellent name”

“It really isn’t”

 

It’s so familiar, painfully familiar and he wants this.

Wants this all the time.

Wants this back.

So much.

 

But…

 

He thinks of the Youkai, of hidden city, he still has to…

 

He has a duty.

 

 

He glances at the door as the memory of the 5th occupant of that room flickers through his mind.

 

“And…the human?” he askes, Lou’s body language instantly morphs from relaxed and calm to protective and defensive “Her names April, she’s their best friend… and basically my 5th kid”

He nods, this…explains before.

Of course Lou wouldn’t agree to come back with him without the 5th child.

 

 

~~**That’s so not the point** ~~

 

 

“She could come to” he suggests quietly looking at his husband.

 

 

~~**When he kills you just know it is ENTIRELY your fault** ~~

 

 

Lou’s face contorts before he shoves it into his hands, for a second Draxum is worried, is he ok

 

~~**He’s probably just realising he married a fool!** ~~

 

“That is not the issue here Drax!” he hears his husbands muffled voice from his hands.

 

“but” he begins and the look Lou sends him makes his mouth snap shut on instinct.

He’s fucked up …

The problem is…he’s not sure how.

 

~~**You’re a fool!** ~~

 

~~**How the fuck did you ever get him to marry you?** ~~

 

Lou glares darkly as he firmly said in a tone that made Draxum shrink back more with every biting word  “You. Want .To .KILL .All. Humanity!!”

 

“I mean” he begins

 

~~**Stop talking.** ~~

~~**Just shut up.** ~~

~~**Please!** ~~

 

“yes bu” his explanation was cut off as his husbands look became completely murderous.

 

“I cannot just let you do that kill an entire species!! you are talking about murdering an entire species” Lou states darkly staring into his eyes directly with a deep intensity“ kids like April”

 

He looks away at that…right yeah…that may have been an oversight…but he can find a work around that…he thinks so at least.

 

“I do understand about the Youkai… that you want them to…” Lou continues and of course he does…he lived in the city for years, he'd told him about it, expect the whole killing and mutating humans and experimenting on him part…but still “but killing all humans that is not how to do this there are other ways…ways both Youkai and humans can live together right?”

 

Draxum felt his heart ache at his husbands helpless tone… so murders out.

 

~~**Your only realising that NOW!?** ~~

 

Still there are other options, like... YES that would work!

 

~~**No.** ~~

~~**No it won’t.** ~~

 

~~**DON'T SAY IT!** ~~

 

“I could just mutate them”

 

 

~~**I hate you** ~~

~~**I hate you so much** ~~

 

 

His Husbands face becomes frighteningly blank before turning into one of pure anger “Draxum”

 

The tone of voice makes him sink back slightly like he’s being scolded for something obvious.

 

~~**BECAUSE YOU ARE!** ~~

 

“I… you cannot mutate an entire race” Lou states and his eye looks as if it’s almost twitching.

 

Draxum feels himself ruffle in offence “I could”

 

The look that passes over of his beloved wonderful husband, who will hopefully not decapitate him as his face suggests he wants to, makes him feel like he has very much missed the point.

 

Anger fades to pure exasperation in a heart beat and his husband just groans out “But you shouldn’t" well that's debatable but "you cannot mutate an entire species…you shouldn’t mutate anyone without their permission…”

 

Draxum blinks at that…it kind of goes against the whole forced mutation thing…as well as many of his experiments, but the look Lou gave him suggests arguing with this is going to end very very badly for him “…it’s ok if I have their permission?” he clarifies.

 

The sharp bang as Lou hits his head on the couch makes him jump slightly “YES! That’s. How. Consent .Works. You. Stupid. Beautiful .IDIOT” his husband grits out from in-between slamming his head against the couch.

 

He…doesn’t feel like he can argue with the idiot comment right now, as he feels like he is missing the obvious.

 

~~**And because you’re an idiot.** ~~

~~**On so many levels.** ~~

~~**All of the levels!!** ~~

 

But…he called him beautiful

 

 

~~**IDIOT. ON. ALL. OF .THE. LEVELS.** ~~

 

~~**STAY ON TARGET!!** ~~

 

 

He shakes his head vaguely trying to dislodge the thoughts inside his head, mostly about how much he wants to kiss Lou, how he’s so much more beautiful, how exactly consent works with captured husbands or mutating an unknowing populace...he feel like Lou wouldn’t like the last 2 thoughts… but.

 

“I just want to do what’s best for my youkai kind” he says weakly, it’s the only argument he has at this point.

 

“I know” Lou breaths.

And they settle into silence… he does want what’s best for his species.

Truly he does.

 

But.

 

 

“I love you” he says softly, states it as both the fact it is and as the declaration that it is.

 

He reaches for Lou but leaves his hand mid-way. This is after all Lou’s choice as well as his.

 

His husband stares into his eyes, and there are so many emotions behind those eyes, everyone of them making Draxum's heart thunder in his ears, and Draxum almost gasps when he feels Lou’s hand touch his own clutching it.

 

“I love you too” the returned confession is the greatest thing he’s ever heard.

 

He’s longed to hear that for 10 years.

 

It’s haunted his dreams, his thoughts, his memories, haunted every corner of his mind and his life.

 

“I can’t lose you again” he confesses “…I don’t think I could”

 

Couldn’t handle it couldn’t live without this man by his side, without his smile, his touch, his laugh even his anger and exasperation.

 

He loves every part of Lou with every fibre of his being,

 

His husband holds his hand tightly, neither willing to let go and he continues “I want…my family I want my children …I” God he does, he wants all of this and as he stares at the man in front of him, the best thing to ever happen to him he can’t stop his smile “I want my husband back” he confesses.

 

Lou just stares at him.

 

Not the reaction he was thinking of…

Did he say something wrong?

 

“WHAT?” screams and bangs chorus around him.

 

He stares in utter bewilderment at Lou’s gaping shocked expression and then glances back to see the 5 children all topple through the door.

 

What...on earth is going on?

 

Leonardo stares up at him from the pile of limbs “so…not that we were eavesdropping or anything but…do we call you both dad or one pops and one dad or what?”

 

Oh yeah. 

100% Lou’s kid. 

No question.

 

“DAD are you ok?” Raphael flings himself out of the pile and is instantly by Lou’s side.

 

Draxum turns suddenly is knocked back his hand releasing Lou’s as he has a small turtle wrapped around his stomach staring up at him with star filled eyes “YOU’RE OUR DAD!?!” Michelangelo questions with a giant smile on his face.

 

Oh no!

They have Lou’s smile.

This will end badly.

 

A hand grabs his horn and his is staring into Donatello’s face as the boy glares back at him “If you hurt him.I.Will.End.You” he threatens...yes that is defiantly a threat.

 

The human…April he corrects himself stares at him wide eyed “So…what was that about mutating people” oh no he should probably explain or “COULD YOU MUTATE ME?” she squeals bouncing on her feet, he ignores Lou’s squawk of protest behind him.

Oh…OK! he likes this human...his daughter? Maybe?

 

Leonardo pops his head into his vision “so...about my question are you part goat or part sheep?”

 

Lou's children defiantly.

 

“What’s your name?” Raphael pops his head round the other side, smiling widely at him and throwing so much weight on him that he nearly topples over.

 

And this is…a good reaction he thinks.

 

But he has no idea where to begin.

 

What do you with children.

 

Oh no he's a dad!

 

HOW THE HELL DO YOU DAD?

 

"KIDS!” a sharp reprimand cuts off his panic and makes the 5 children stop climbing over him as they turn to look at Lou who is staring at Draxum looking something close to manic. 

 

“Drax…” he stares at him hard taking a very deep breath “what did you mean about husband?”

 

For the first time in this entire exchange he raises an eyebrow at Lou…because what? “…I mean husband because we’re married” he says slowly. 

Lou stares at him completely blankly

 

 

“…we’re what now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be split POV again  
> 2 chapters left to go


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dual chapter POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The issue of marriage is discussed.

Lou is pretty sure his brain is currently resetting.

  
What?

  
Husband.

 

Husband.

 

Husband.

 

HUSBAND!

 

As in married.

 

Married.

 

What the fuck!

WHAT?

 

 

HUSBAND?

 

 

“DAD are you ok?” he see’s Raph looking at him worried as he tries to get his brain to work.

 

Which is not happening.

 

His brain is currently still stuck on oh you know the HUSBAND part.

 

HUSBAND??

 

WHAT?

  
Husband = Marriage

 

When…what?

  
The math is not adding up.

  
Things are not making sense.

 

JUST WHAT??

 

His brain is no longer resetting and has become a blue screen of death.

 

Because nothing computes.

 

H.U.S.B.A.N.D

 

What the fuck?

 

His brain starts kicking back into gear as he hears April excited squeal of “COULD YOU MUTATE ME?”

  
Lou feels himself make a noise that’s close to a squawk, because NO! For multiple reasons number 1) being April is 10 and 10 year old's do not make good life choices and 2) Mrs O’Neil will kill him!

 

He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down; as he hears the kids bombard Draxum with questions.

  
“so...about my question are you part goat or part sheep?”  
“What’s your name?”

  
“KIDS! He calls out sharply; cutting off what he knows will be an endless stream of questions.

  
He looks up meeting Draxum eyes and how can he look so calm? “Drax…” he begins and takes a deep breath to try and gather his thoughts what did you mean about husband?” he asks and tries very hard not to let his voice break.

  
Draxum just stares at him in confusion and raises and eyebrow looking confused as he says in a way to calm voice “…I mean husband because we’re married”

 

“…we’re what now?” Lou said and he’s pretty sure his brain has litteraly stopped working.

 

“Married” Draxum repeating looking confused, hope not allowed.

 

Lou is quite frankly confused enough for the both of them.

“No we're not” Lou protested

  
Draxum frowned “yes we are”

“Hold up” Raph asked looking between them “are you married then or?” his head tilted in confusion

  
“NO!” Lou answered the same time Draxum called out “YES”

“Well….glad we cleared that up” Donnie grumbled sarcastically

“We are married” Draxum insisted foulding his arms and looking very contrite.

  
“How do you not know your married?” Mikey asked and the other 4 kids shrugged.

  
Ok, yep private conversation needed “Kids.Room.Now!”

  
“oh come on” Leo groaned dramatically

  
“NOW!” he insisted a tad dramatically.

  
“You know we’re just going to listen at the door again right?” Donnie argued back and yes Lou was very aware.

  
“At least give us the illusion of privacy PLEASE!” he said head in his hands and trying very hard not to freak out.

  
He heard the kids move and their door close, before opening again slightly, they weren't even pretending to be discreet, but he couldn’t care right now instead looked at Draxum “We are not married”

 

* * *

 

Draxum glanced back hearing the children’s door reopen not a second after closing, before looking back to his husband, yes his husband.

  
He was very much confused, and had no idea what Lou was talking about , of course they were married!

 

Even the kids could tell and they hadn’t even been there when it happened!

 

What was Lou playing at?

 

“We are not married” he hears Lou say again

“We most defiantly are” he counters; he knows he was there, Lou was there.

Of course they are.

  
Did the experiments give him mild amnesia or something?

  
“Drax” he sees the manic edge back in Lou’s eye “I think I would remember marrying you!”

  
He nods at that “Yes you should” he knows he certainly does.

  
Lou groans and puts his head in his hands “but I don’t because we never did” he argues, which is pointless as you can not argue with something that is true.

 

Why Lou is trying to bewilders him.

 

Draxum feels his frown deepen “yes we did” he cuts off the protest “It was after you were out of the battle Nexus, we were out the roof of the laboratory there was a festival going on bellow the lights were”…he trailed off remembering how the multiple colours had illuminated Lou is a symphony of colour “I asked you to bond with me forever” he finished “you said yes, we said the vows that night after…” he trailed off glancing towards the door where he could see the 5 children very clearly listening to every word and instead coughs meaningfully because going in to detail is not a good idea.

  
Turning back to his husband who watches Lou mouth agape eyes flickering wildly.

 

* * *

 

 

“But I don’t because we never did” he shots back head in his hands and dear god this argument is never going to end

“yes we did” Draxum argues back and Lou is ready to counter once again in this circular argument but the other keeps talking “It was after you were out of the battle Nexus, we were out the roof of the laboratory there was a festival going on bellow”

 

…wait! 

 

“The lights were… I asked you”

 

Hold on! 

 

“To bond with me forever”

 

WAIT!

 

“You said yes”

 

HOLD UP REWIND PAUSE WHAT!?!

 

"We said the vows that night after…” Draxum trails off with a cough and...

  
Yes Lou remembers that, the romantic declaration the roof ‘I want to be with you forever, to be bonded with you from now until eternity will you…’ and the declarations after…but, but those had just been overly romantic words right?

  
There was no ceremony, nothing like that.

  
They weren’t...

  
“That wasn’t a wedding” he croaks out eyes wide

Draxum raises an eyebrow at that “yes it was, we exchanged vows and declared are bond…that’s a wedding”

  
“NO IT’S NOT!” Lou argues his voice raising an octave with every word

  
“Actually” he hears April call out from the door “that does kind of sound like a wedding”

  
“KIDS ILLISION OF PRIVACY PLEASE!” he calls back voice breaking several times in one sentence, before staring at Draxum “I mean that’s not a wedding, not a human wedding”

  
The Youkai stared at him utterly serious as he askes “why would we have had a human wedding ceremony?”

  
Lou took a deep breath “so I knew we WERE GETTING MARRIED!!”

Draxum flinched back slightly eyes widening and it looks as if his entire world has just collapsed around him “are you…did you... did you not want to marry me?” he asked voice so small and hurt.

  
“OF COURSE I WANTED TO MARRY YOU!! I’D HAVE JUST YOU KNOW LIKED TO KNOW THAT’S WHAT I WAS DOING!” he cried out loudly voice still breaking as his brain processed the fact that he has and had been married to the love of his life for oh OVER 10 YEARS!!!

  
Closing his eyes tightly before opening them to see his husband, holy fuck they were married, smiling at him utterly smitten, he's pretty sure that the scientists eyes are a second away from turning into love hearts and Lou feels his face explode crimson just at that look.

  
“stop that!” he groaned out, looking away quickly.

  
“what?” the other questioned, and he could hear the lovestruck smile in his voice.

Ugh this wasn't fair!

  
“Making it hard to stay mad at you” he flopped down laying flat on the floor staring up at the ceiling and not the face of his husband, still not even close to being over fact, which he knew would be twisted into a large smile “…so we’re married?”

  
“Yes” the other confirmed happily “I really thought you knew” he adds sincerity dripping off the words.

  
“how would I have known about Youkai marriage ceremonies?” Lou said throwing his arms up, because it wasn't like he got a crash course in Youkai culture, he'd been thrown into the battle nexus with no explanation and then after that he's learnt through asking Draxum and just observation...he's never asked Draxum about that because he's honestly thought if he'd ever wanted to that...he'd explain it.

He'd really just through Draxum hadn't been interested in that with him.

 

Clearly that was not the case!

  
“How would I have known about human marriage ceremonies?” his husband counters.

  
“I thought you knew everything!” Lou argued, although that was an illusion that was defiantly gone now he was aware how much of an idiot he was…how the fuck did he still love him? “…we’ve been married for over 10 years?” he said and couldn’t quite process that.

  
“11 years, 7 months and 12 days actually” Draxum clarified, happy edge to his voice now.

  
…god damn it why was it so hard for him to hate this idiotic genius?

  
“I wish I’d known” he mumbled.

 

* * *

 

Draxum blinks at his husbands words.

  
He’d never thought Lou didn’t know. Why would he?

  
He wasn’t aware they could get married without someone relishing that’s what was happening.

 

 

In hindsight, he could have made it clearer.

 

**YOU THINK!**

 

Still it’s not exactly the highest on list of things he regrets…it doesn’t make the top 5…maybe not even the top 10.

 

But he hadn’t known and he can’t help but ask “would it have changed anything…if you’d known?”

 

And oh god, he can't breath for a moment as that thought crosses his mind.

  
Lou turns and stares at him thoughtful and eyes faraway before shaking his head “I don’t think it would have”

 

The relief that passes though him at that is palpable.

  
Well, that defiantly means this doesn’t make top 10 of list of regrets then.

  
“ARE YOU TWO DONE YET?” he hears Donatello call out impatiently

  
Lou groans lowly throwing a hand over his eyes “Give us a minute” he calls back drawing out more grumbles from the barley hidden kids.

  
“I’d just like to say that I never got an answer to my question” Leonardo calls out he hears faint mumbling before the other continues “No Mikey it is important I need to know whether to call him Sheepdad or Goatdad” this creates more grumbling and augments from the room but Draxum tunes them out turning to see Lou smile fondly before turning to him teasingly.

Which makes his heart beat so hard he's pretty sure he may die.

 

God he's forgotten how beautiful Lou looked like that.

  
“Your oh so fierce warriors” Lou says voice pitched low enough that the kids won’t be able to hear him, and Draxum freezes heart stopping mid beat, he's ready to protest that no that’s not what he wants but, the look on Lou’s face is still teasing and soft and he smiles at him “did you honestly think through using my DNA?” Lou questions and Draxum pauses.. looking at the kids currently dogpiling on each other.

  
Yeah…he really hadn’t thought a lot of things through.

  
At all.

 

“Let us know when you’re done” The human, April he corrects himself again, calls out from the top of the dog pile “ after can I talk to your husband about mutating me or” she’s cut off as Lou sits up and firmly declares

“NO! IF YOU’RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO MUTATE YOUR DNA!” before  quickly turning to Draxum “Informed consent from adults!” he says.

  
Draxum fights an eye roll, the things he’ll do for love and merely nods smiling.

  
The 2 smile softly at each other, the air between them is calm and the light teasing air is back.

  
“I want to try” his husband says suddenly and Draxum feels his breath catch.

 

* * *

 

Lou smiles at Draxum’s nod, he’s pretty sure he won’t mutate kids, he already seems to like April…but knowing his husband.

  
HOLY SHIT HE HAS A HUSBAND!!!

  
The bastard is going to try and find a loophole.

  
But…

He looks at him smiling softly.

  
His husband.

  
And…he wants.

  
God he wants!

  
And…he...

 

 

  
FUCK IT!

  
He doesn’t want to spend his entire life thinking about regrets and what if’s and dreamed possibilities.

  
Instead he opens his mouth “I want to try” he says determined.

  
He wants this.

  
He’ll take a chance on this.

  
Let them try at least.

 

He will give them a chance.

  
A second chance.

  
A new start.

 

“Try” Draxum repeats face hopeful as he leans closer.

  
“Us" he clarifies and lets himself smile "let’s try us again” 

  
Draxum beams and almost teleports over to him wrapping his arms around him, smile breaking his face in two, eyes shining in joy and disbelief.

  
“Just one thing” he says raising a hand, Draxum stills, Lou just touches his cheek and smirks “If you ask me marry you again please make it clear”

  
The two stare at each other before they can't hold in the laughter.

  
Draxum pulls him close and then.

 

 

  
It’s their first kiss in 10 years.

 

It's perfect.

 

It's like all his memories and dreams for the past 10 years.

 

It feels like coming home.

  
He never wants it to end.

 

 

 

“OK NOW ARE YOU DONE?” Mickey calls out and the 2 pull apart.

“Ready to met your kids?” he teases and Draxum pales

  
“wait how do I dad?” the other asks frantically

  
Lou has to forcibly swallow a laugh and instead kisses the Youkai again, he plans on making up for missed time.

  
“Ok you can” he can’t even finish before the 5 of them are right next to them staring up and an internally panicking Draxum with wide eyes.

  
Lou has a hand resting on Draxum to support himself as he stands up “Boys, this is Baron Draxum, he’s your other dad” Lou introduces

  
Draxum just nods looking so awkward; Lou is biting though his lip to hold in laughter.

  
“Soooo” Leo begins “you’re from New Jersey right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is up next and should be out in next few days.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.  
> (It is FINALLY here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this took longer than expected, sorry about that in terms of writing this week was king of a write off.
> 
> But it is done now.
> 
> Chapter is mostly Draxum's POV.

** Almost 3 years later **

“You made a grave mistake human” a voice ran out from the shadows as the human man strained against the bindings holding him to the table.

  
The human stared at the horned monster looming over him 2 gargoyle like creatures sitting on his shoulders grinning down at him “stumbling into this city was a mistake and now it will cost you dearly you”

  
A loud exuberant ringtone rang out cutting the creature off.

  
The creature blinked before quickly picking up a…cell phone?

  
The creatures face changed from cold malicious to a giant smile as he answered it “hello dear”

 

 

…what the fuuck?

 

 

The creature blinked awkwardly looking over “um no, no I’m not doing anything with…Lou no…look I haven’t done anything yet…I…yes…yes…I remember I…I know don’t worry” the creature was talking leaning causally against a table full of, very VERY sharp medical equipment “yes..I...wait it’s what” he stopped looking at a clock “I didn’t I’ll be home soon” he said quickly standing up smile widening “I love you to”, the 2 gargoyle like creatures flying near his head both awed, he closed the phone still smiling glancing to the other creatures “Huggin Muggin your in charge”

  
“Which one of us boss?” one asked.

  
The creature didn’t even really look pointing randomly as he left “you” before walking out with a literal spring in his step.

  
One of the creatures laughed slightly, the other groaning a bit, before flying over to him with a…clipboard?

  
“can you sign this” the creature asked holding out a form while he was still strapped to the table.

  
He numbly blinked at the paper attached to it.

  
CONSENT FORM

 

Um….what the actual fuck?

 

 

* * *

 

 

After almost 3 years slipping between his lab and the human world was almost second nature, he didn’t even need to think about it he knew all the steps to his home.  
Their home.

 

Not the apartment of their initial confrontation, Lou had moved after the news broke, he’s not actually sure what happened to the human who wrote it.

  
(He’s about 90% Mrs O’Neil killed them, he is genuinely impressed with the women and still pretty convinced she must have some Youkai genetics, because no human should be able to be that terrifying)

  
But Lou and the boys (His sons, almost 3 years and still not fully over that) had moved into another larger house.

  
In the human world.

  
He’d protested a bit at first but…hen the boys had visited his lab.

 

The further away they are from that the better.

 

He’s pretty sure Donnie is going to follow in his footsteps (much to Lou’s despair) he’s so proud…also wondering if somehow he got some of his DNA…he doesn’t think it did….but he still wants to run some more tests.

  
Still He’s not allowed to start experiments until he’s older, Lou’s rule not his…though he thinks that he may be converting the laundry room into a lab…he is so proud…

  
Also slightly terrified.

  
After last time Donnie visited his lab…he is not allowed to do PRACTICAL experiments for a good few years, AND NEVER UNSUPERVISED.

  
There are still chemical burns all over his lab…and the less said about the rabbits the better.

 

Raph…well he’s not allowed chemicals period, not after his brother had dared him to eat some and... well Draxum is very lucky Huggin and Muggin have the common sense to tackle experimental mutagen out of his sons hands.

  
That is also why Leo is not allowed back, because getting your brother to think a dangerous untested chemical is not how you answer the question ‘can you mutate something twice?’

  
…although o be fair it is an interesting question.  
BUT NOT ONE TO BE TESTED ON HIS BROTHER.

 

Also not on April...though she'd tried to test things on herself...she still hadn't let the mutation thing go yet.

 

Still...not until she was 20, becaues he was NOT arguing with Mrs O'Neil.

  
And Mikey…well, using chemicals as paints for an elaborate mural was very sweet… until a someone tried to smoke nearby…

 

It took a few days to put out the fire.

 

So yeah

 

As far away from the lab as possible.

 

Also the further away they are from that damn spider the better.

 

Her thinks she knows Lou’s alive.

 

And if she even tries to touch him he will _annihilate_ HER!

 

He doesn’t want to think about what she’d try if she found about their sons.

 

Even before he opened the door he could hear excited voices of his sons and felt himself smile slipping in with ease.

  
As soon as he did he heard Aprils’s excited cry of “A flamethrower!” from the living room.

  
“Oh what about a bazooka!” Raph added in an equally excited tone.

  
“ROCKET LAUNCHER” Mikey cried out happily getting sounds of agreement.

 

That…did not bode well.

  
He leaned in unnoticed as Leo face palmed standing in front of the TV with a currently paused game “Ok..what part of Ninja weapons don’t you guys get?”

  
Ah that explained it.

  
“How come a Ninja can’t use a rocket launcher?” Raph asked.

  
“Because it’s not a Ninja weapon” Leo argued “it’s not exactly stealthy”

  
“I don’t think you need to be stealthy if you have a rocket launcher” Mikey said leaning onto April who nodded adding.

  
“Also you see a ninja with a rocket launcher your not going to argue and say it’s not a ‘ninja weapon’ cause it’s a ROCKET LAUNCHER which is totally awesome and badass”

  
“I’m not saying it’s not badass I’m saying that” he groaned “Donnie back me up”

  
“A rocket launcher would be a more practical weapon” Donnie asked not looking up from his phone as Leo face palmed “but Pops will never allow it”

  
There were groans of disappointment and Leo muttered “not my point but ok”

  
“Maybe Pop’s won’t but Dad might” Mikey began.

  
“No he won’t” Draxum said arms folded still leaning and listening in smiling.

  
“DAD” cam the chorus and suddenly had 5 small bodies launched at him, he didn’t fall back but just smirked down “no rocket launchers” he saw mouths open “or flamethrowers or bazooka’s”

  
“what’s your stance on grenades?” Donnie asked quickly, Draxum’s raised eyebrow seemed to be answer enough and Donnie just rolled his eyes slightly but nodded.

  
The 4 of them had been told they were allowed actually weapons for their upcoming 13th birthdays, he’d already made them actually.

  
Not that they knew that.

 

If they did they’d probably not stop searching for them…and then not even his secure vault in the sub basement of his lab would be safe.

 

It would be like the Christmas presents all over again.

  
“Your back” Draxum felt himself light up as he spun around to see his husband walk up to him.

  
“of course” he smiled widely and leaned closer to Lou pressing their lips together.

  
The kids all made exaggerated noises before throwing themselves back on to the coach and un-pausing the game.

  
“Welcome home” Lou smiled up and him.

  
Draxum smiled back holding his husband close and listening to his children laugh.

 

He was home.

 

 

 

** OMAKE **

“It’s a pity the boss had to get home so quickly”   
“Yes he didn’t even get to show you the pictures of his family”  
“Or do the musical number”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone for their amazing comments, kudos and support, all of you are absolutely wonderful, thank you so much again to each and every one of you.
> 
> You are all brilliant!
> 
> And thank you so much for reading =)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)
> 
> (Yhe vet bit came from the moment from the movie Wolf Children Ame and Yuki)


End file.
